Innocence II: Kiara's Pride
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A new chapter has begun, along with new beginnings. Kiara with all her power tries to keep her son from the dangers that is threating the kingdom. But what happens when evil gets an unexpected ally? Will history repeats itself? Or can the future king save everything by following his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel to Innocence. Some things are going to be quite different, like the last one. Now here's the first chapter of Innocence II: Kiara's Pride. Enjoy.**

Every animal big and small traveled all over the growing green Pride Lands. For today is a very special day for all who lived there. After years of suffering under the tyrant King Akan, meaning herds left for the evil king had hoard of hyenas in the kingdom, over hunting. After most of the herds left the lionesses went into suffering. After a unsuccessful attempt at a sinful act, one of the youngest pride members was forced to flee and to find help. Later that young lion returned with the lost Princess Kiara. Kiara confronted her uncle. Akan being a coward he was made to be, tried his tricks. By telling the pride his niece is the reason, that the former king is dead. But just like his other plans, backfired and Kiara found out who the real murder is. After a brief fight for the throne and watching her evil uncle become the hyenas' new prey. The rightful heir took her place as queen.

Now today the young queen and her handsome king and best friend since cubs is presenting their newborn cub. The king and queen stood at the peck of Pride Rock with their friends, Timon and Pumbaa by their sides. Soon their good friend Rafiki and sherman walked up with a golden peach bundle in his his skinny grey arms. Kiara and her pale golden king shared a loving smile before watching their cub get thrust into the air for all their subjects to see. After the ceremony, the golden orange queen took her cub by the scruff and headed for the main cave, where her mother, mother in-law and friends awaited.

"She's so beautiful, Kiara." said a creamy lioness with greenish eyes, once the golden orange lioness laid down.

A burnt orange lioness nodded in agreement as her dark blue eyes was on the new addition. "She is definitely going to be a heart braker."

Kiara smiled with a small giggle so not to wake her sleeping daughter. " Thank you, Tiffu and Zuri."

An goldish pelted lioness with forest green eyes, walked over and smiled proudly."She looks just like your mom. Don't she Nala?"

A peachy cream lioness nodded with bright smile. "That she does. Have you and Kopa thought of a name, sweetie?"

Kiara looked at her daughter with a smile, "Yes, we decided on naming her Almasi."

Nala smiled and said with proudness in her eyes. "A perfect name, she's our diamond that emerged from a terrible time."

A new generation has began in the now peaceful Pride Lands. But not every happy ending, last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the second chapter of Innocence II. Enjoy.**

It was a gorgeous, sunny afternoon in the Pridelands. Graceful animals such as gazelles and giraffes pranced through the beautiful savannah without a care in the world. The sun shined across the land, illuminating the crystal, clear waterhole. Birds sang and butterflies floated around. Despite the beauty the Pridelands' atmosphere had to offer, this day was all but cheerful. In fact, this was a sad occasion.

"Blessed we were to have known this magnificent hornbill," Rafiki spoke. "We'll never see him here again in body, flying about with those dependable wings. But he remains with us all in spirit. He has served the royal lion family with honor, integrity and loyalty. May his spirit spread its wings and fly upon a land where he can rest in eternal peace. Zazu, we say goodbye to you. Gone but never forgotten."

Kiara and the pride were overwhelmed with tears as Rafiki led this mournful ceremony. Zazu, the hornbill and major domo for the late King Simba and briefly the current queen died of old age. His death was a peaceful one. Zazu was truly an important part of Kiara's life, having served her since the day she left the womb. Once the burial service for Zazu was over, everyone departed from the site.

Later on that day, Kiara stood at the peak of Pride Rock and stared out at the setting sun. Kiara was hardly feeling any better. The death of Zazu was just another weight on her.

"Auntie Kiara?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kiara looked and seen her nephew, Kion and Fuli's son. "Hey Faraji."

Little Faraji, now a month and a half, climbed onto his aunt's back. He was an adorable little rascal. He had Kion's big, light brown eyes. He was slim like Fuli and had her light golden fur, and few spots on his head that was the exact same formation of a heart like Fuli's. A dark red brown tuff laid on the lion-cheetah cub's head.

"I'm sorry about Zazu," Faraji said.

"Yes, so am I," Kiara sighed." However, it's only a short matter of time before my grief passes. You remember what your mom and dad taught you about death and how it applies to the great circle of life?"

"Yes," Faraji nodded."Death is inevitable. There is always more life after death. It is what we do while we're alive that makes all the difference."

Kiara smiled before bending down and nuzzled her nephew. A clearing of a throat caused Kiara to look and see her mother walking over.

"Faraji, your parents are looking for you."

Faraji nodded and ran towards the cave. Nala chuckled before turning her green eyes on her daughter with a sigh.

"Kiara, what's wrong?"

Kiara raised a eye brow. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Nala sighed heavily before shaking her head. "Kiara, you're my daughter. I know when something is bothering you." the peachy cream lioness took a deep breath. "Does it have to do with anything what Akan told you?"

Kiara looked at her mother with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

Nala looked at her daughter and sighed deeply, "You haven't been the same since you defeated your uncle."

Kiara scoffed. "He's no family of mine. Not only did he kill my father and blame me but he lied and said father killed grandpa."

Nala looked away before looking at her daughter again. "Akan wasn't lying."

Kiara looked at her mother with wide eyes. "You can't be serious!"

Nala slowly nodded. "Simba killed his father to protect your grandmother Sarabi. It was a accident."

Kiara shook her head before looking at her mother. "Why didn't you tell me? Kion and Brandt?"

Nala felt bad but there wasn't much she could do. "Kiara, your father and I was going to tell you three but..."

"...the stampede happened." Kiara finshed. The golden orange lioness looked over her kingdom and sighed. "Now that is one less thing I have to worry about. Now I have to worry about finding a new majordomo."

Nala smiled lightly. "Ono is pretty good candidate."

Kiara thought about it. "I'll speak to Kion. But now I have to check on Alyssa. I don't know why but she left to give birth a few days before Almasi was born. She came back earlier today, so I'm going to see her than go check on the herds with Tiffu."

Nala nodded before turning to head towards the cave. "I'll watch Almasi with Edina."

Kiara nodded her head before heading towards Alyssa's private cave.

 _ **Akan's Old Cave**_

A eight month old whitish-beige cub rolled her brown eyes as she watched the lionesses that was loyal to her father fawn over her new baby sister.

"She's adorable. What's her name?" asked a pale gray lioness.

Alyssa looked from the pale gray lioness to the tawny beige cub at her side. "Akan wanted to name her Elena. His heir."

"Mama! Mama!"

Alyssa looked up towards the cave entrance to see a cold beige furred cub run in with wide greenish-blue eyes. "Barton, what is it?"

The cub stopped by the whitish-beige cub's side. His small chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "Queen Kiara is on her way."

Alyssa groaned before growling when Kiara appeared with a creamy lioness. " _Kiara_...What pleasure do I owe of this visit?"

Kiara nodded before looking at the tawny beige cub that was looking around with bright green eyes, brighter than her mother's but exactly like...Akan's...Kiara cleared her throat and gave a small smile before turning and walked out of the cave with Tiffu following.

Alyssa smiled evilly before moving her brown eyes to her new daughter. "You will be the key to take back your father's throne."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"So...?"

Kiara looked from the path ahead to the creamy lioness. "What?"

Tiffu giggled and went to say something when she saw Echo apporching. When the dark brown lioness reached the queen and Tiffu, she seemed to be glowing.

Tiffu raised a eye brow, "What got you all happy?" the creamy lioness gasped with a playful smile. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Echo shook her head and gave a small laugh. "Not yet anyway. I just got finished talking with Brandt and he wants to start a family."

Kiara and Tiffu smiled before looking out and noticed the light tanned teen lioness hunting with a few other lionesses that hang around Alyssa like flies to poo.

"What's the story with her?"

Tiffu and Echo followed Kiara's gaze. Tiffu shook her head as Echo sighed before moving her pale green eyes to the golden orange queen.

"That's Vitani. She's Zira and Akan's daughter. She was born a few weeks before.."

Kiara looked at her sister in law. "Before what?"

Tiffu sighed, "Alyssa killed Zira in a fight. Sina raised her."

Kiara groaned before turning to walk away. "Great. Another child of my evil uncle in my kingdom."

"Kiara!" Echo and Tiffu gasped.

Kiara ignored them and kept walking. After all she has been away from her daughter long enough.

 _ **Mountain Kingdom**_

A three year old russet furred lion glared as he watched his uncle meet with the new queen of the Pridelands. A large dull brown lion walked over with menacing growl.

"Pathetic."

The russet lion growled. "Jaali is...I could be a better king. One that won't rely on the mate of the enemy."

The dull brown lion nodded before looking at his friend. "Well, Jamali I have a girl. She's helping a lioness in her plan for a revenge. You should talk to her."

Jamali nodded as he continued to watch the Pridelands queen and his uncle. "Maybe I will, Jareb. Maybe I will..."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three. Thanks for the reviews, enjoy the new chapter.**

A seven and half month old dark beige furred cub sighed as he looked at his reflection in a pond, by a waterfall. His black rimmed ears perked at a farmilar voice calling his name. He turned his bluish eyes from the water to the slope that he came down to see his mother.

"What do you want."

Ororo stopped and frowned before walking over to her son. "I have been looking all over for you, Orville."

Orville snorted through his black nose. "Why bother."

Ororo sighed heavily. "I'm trying Orville. I want to see Kiara too. She was like a daughter to me. But your father left before she did and we need to be here in case he comes back. Which I don't know when that is. So you're going to-"

The black lioness stopped speaking when she heard her mate roar.

Orville looked up with confused eyes. "What's going on?"

Ororo stood and headed for the slope. "Orville, return to the cave. I'll be there when I can."

Orville wanted to protest but thought better of it and ran off towards his family's cave. Ororo watched her son head up the slope before heading up after him but in another directon. Ororo headed for the area Logan's roar came from. She exited some ferns and was shocked to see her mate with a another male and four lionesses. They were pretty beaten up. Ororo ran over and buried her head in the dark beige lion's dark brown mane.

"Logan! What happened!?"

Logan grimaced before nuzzling his mate. "The Grassland was taken over. We barely escaped but I brought them here. They were the only ones that survived the assult."

Ororo looked at the the lionesses. Two of them have cubs that were around Orville's age and the other two was expecting. "Let's get them to the caves. Then we'll talk about moving forward from there."

Logan nodded before following after Ororo with the surivers in tow.

 _ **Grassland Pride**_

Jareb laughed before smiling as a light tanned teen lioness nuzzled into his black mane. "That was fun! Don't you agree, Vitani?"

Vitani moved her purplish eyes from the bit of lionesses she brought with her to the dull brown lion. "Yeah. Fantastic. Now-"

"...about our deal?"

Vitani and Jareb looked to see Alyssa and Jamali. The young russet lion turned to face the creamy beige lioness. "We'll be honoured to help. Because...I actually have a score to settle with the king of the Pridelands."

Alyssa grinned with a raised eye brow. "Oh really? Please share."

Jamali snarled as he thought about it. "King Kopa's family is the reason my grandmother isn't here and why my mother almost died! He shouldn't deserve to be king! He should die and whoever gets in my way will fall victim to my hunger for blood!"

Alyssa chuckled before nodding. "I see a very lovely partnership. But I do have a plan for our next step."

Vitani, Jareb and Jamali grinned. The Pridelanders won't know what hit them.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"Canon ball!"

A dull cream cub covered her head with a lighter colored paw. But that didn't do much as the water splashed on her. Faraji and Almasi resurfaced laughing while splashing each other.

"I swear, they are like love birds." a pale cream cub laughed as he and a creamy brown cub walked.

The creamy brown cub rolled her pale blue eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about, Jax."

The dull cream cub shook her fur dry before looking at Jax with amusement in her green-hazel eyes.

"I agree." then she looked over to the creamy brown cub. "Don't think so, Jaha?"

Jaha groaned, "Leave me out of it."

Alana and Jax laughed as Faraji dunked Almasi under the water before climbing out of the water hole.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Almasi playfully growled before chasing after her cousin.

Once on land a heated game of tag was on. While Alana, Jax and Jaha watched from the sidelines.

Jax looked at the two female cubs as he shook his head after seeing the prince and princess tumble down a small hill.

"So how was your day before all of this?"

Alana smiled, "I had a blast! My mom taught me how to hunt and he saw me some cool fighting moves."

Jaha didn't respond because lately her mother didn't have time for her and it was frustrating.

Jax smiled, "Cool, my mom is going to show me how to fight too so I can be apart of the guard."

A amused chuckled caused the cubs to look up to see the leader of the guard.

"Prince Brandt! What are you doing here?"

The light golden lion chuckled before ruffling upthe light brown tuff on his head. "You have to paratice, if you want to be apart of the guard. But to answer your question; I was on my home when I figured I would get you knuckle heads."

The cubs giggled before following Brandt. As Faraji and Almasi was in still in a heated game of tag, the two wasn't paying attention until Almasi ran into something hard.

"Well, hello there."

Almasi looked up from the ground panting and lit up when her rich green eyes landed on the golden orange queen.

"Mommy!"

Kiara smiled as the golden peach cub nuzzled her legs. She bend down and nuzzled her daughter.

"It's time to go home, you two."

Faraji frowned but smiled when Almasi pounced on him. Kiara smiled lovingly at the cubs as they tussled in the grass.

"Come on, you two."

The prince and princess stopped their playing before running after the queen and following her the rest of the way.

 _ **Inside of Priderock**_

After eating a giraffe that Zuri, Tiffu help take down with some of the new members that joined the pride after the birth of Almasi. Including Alana and Jax's mothers, Marcy and Jaina. Now as everyone was settling down for the night Faraji and Almasi laid in Kiara's paws.

"Auntie Kiki?"

Kiara nuzzled her nephew with a smile, "Yes?"

"Can you tell us about Grandpa Simba?"

Almasi looked at her mother mother with curious eyes.

Kiara sighed, "Your grandfather was a special lion that was tooken from his family a bit earlier than life planned."

"What do you mean?" Faraji and Almasi asked with their heads tilted.

"I think it's time you two take it down."

The cousins pinned their ears as they groaned.

"But daaaad..."

"But Uncle Kopa ..."

"...we're not sleepy yet."

Kopa smiled as he watched his daughter and nephew yawn.

"I like to beg to differ." laughed Kion who stood next to Kopa.

The pale golden king smiled, "Let them sleep, Kion. I'll watch over them."

Kion smiled gratefully before heading towards Fuli.

"I think he likes you." laughed Kiara once her mate laid next to her.

"I'm glad." Kopa purred before nuzzling the golden orange lioness.

With a happy sigh, Kiara laid her head down and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate the reviews. They make my day or night. I have to a, I feel pretty bad for Kiara as well. Now here's chapter four, enjoy.**

"Alyssa!"

The creamy beige lioness was sitting near the edge of a cliff when Jamali walked over. Alyssa dipped her head for the russet lion to continue.

"The lionesses and the others want to know the plan."

Alyssa looked from the setting sun to her ally, "I'll be there in a moment."

Jamali nodded before walking away. Alyssa looked back to the sky and closed her eyes, _Don't worry my beloved, you're about to be avenged!_ Alyssa snapped her brown eyes open and with a snarl she got up and went to where the lionesses and the others were waiting. There in a clearing, near the border was a group of lionesses. From fifthteen to twenty lionesses and a few males not including Jareb and Jamali, from different shades of color stood, sat or laid.

Alyssa walked over to Jamali, Jareb and Vitani and sat. "I know you all are wandering what's the plan. Simple we take down Kiara, by weakling her."

"How are we going to do that?" asked a dark gray lioness with muddy brown eyes.

Alyssa smiled evilly at the dark gray lioness, "We take away the most precious things to her," then at the rest, "Her daughter."

 _ **At Priderock**_

The sun has risen and Kiara had already left to do her queen duties as Kopa left to do his kingly responsibilities. As the rest of the pride was awake getting ready for their day as some was preparing for the morning hunt. Out of the cave ran Princess Almasi, the golden peach cub ran down the slope of priderock with a gleam in her dark green eyes. She giggled as a pretty blue butterfly landed on her nose. The peaceful moment was ruined when Almasi heard someone or something step on the grass. The sudden movement of Almasi turning her head caused the butterfly to flutter away. The sound of snarling caused Almasi to snap her head from the disappearing insect to the tall grasses.

"Who's there?" Almasi didn't get a response and it didn't feel right to the future queen. "Faraji? Jax? Alana? This isn't funny!"

A dark laugh erupted through the air before Alyssa made herself known. "Why so spooked?"

Almasi knew Alyssa but that didn't ease the feeling that something wasn't right. Her feelings was confirmed when a bunch of unknown snarling and snarling lionesses appeared from the tall grasses behind Alyssa. To small to fight, so flight. With a a sharp turn Almasi bolted through the plains.

"Get her!" Alyssa snarled before running after the princess with her followers.

Almasi ran as fast as her legs would run. Her throat started to tighten as her lungs began to burn. She could feel the pads of her paws scrape and tare as they pounded against the hard ground. She knows it's life or death but she could feel the adrenaline leave her system as her body began to shut down from exhaustion. She didn't know where to run but knew she had to hide somewhere. But unfortunately as a new burst of energy and adrenaline ran through her veins the golden peach cub felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

Alyssa chuckled darkly before she growled and tossed Almasi. The cub flew through the air before landing hard and tumbled across the dusty ground. Alyssa avanched as her followers surrounded the area, the creamy beige lioness snarled before striking the young cub, sending her rolling before she stopped in a cloud of dust. Almasi looked up with a busted lip and her right eye was shut as four claw marks ran down her face. Alyssa laughed before she hit the cub again, her claws digging deep into Almasi's side. Almasi rolled through the dirt and glass, landing on her uninjured side with a moan. She could barely lift her head before Vitani emerged from the crowd, she walked up and gave the young princess a hard swipe. Almasi tumbled like a cart wheel before landing on her injured side, breathing heavily as blood stained her golden peach fur. Alyssa and Vitani shared a look before nodding.

"For Akan!"

"For Father!"

At the same time Alyssa and Vitani struck Almasi sending the now unconscious princess over the edge of a cliff they were near and into the rushing river below. A loud roar caused the lionesses to look up to see Kion run over. The golden yellow lion ran over just in time to see the river swallow his niece.

"Noooo!" Kion looked at Alyssa and Vitani with a burning hate. He roared at them but it wasn't his normal roar.

The clouds formed into heads of roaring lions. Kion's roar knocked Alyssa, Vitani and their lionesses back. When Kion stopped Kiara and Brandt was there looking at him with wide eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

Kiara shook her head before looking at Kion. "We heard your roar. What's wrong?"

Kion couldn't say anything. He lowered his head and cried. Kiara and Brandt shared a look before looking at the lionesses that was getting up. One of them being Alyssa, who laughed when she saw the queen.

"You're too late!"

Kiara frowned, but she had a very nasty feeling. "Kion, what is talking about?"

Kion sniffed up some tears before glaring at Alyssa and Vitani with disgust. "They killed Almasi!"

Kiara's orange eyes widen before shaking her head. She didn't want to believe that but that was until she saw the blood on the two lionesses' paws. "Where's my daughter!?"

Vitani chuckled. "Taking a swim with the fishes."

Kiara snarled before striking Vitani across the face. "I want you out! You and everyone that's loyal to you! If you come back...you will wish you hadn't!"

Alyssa narrowed her brown eyes. "You'll regret this day Kiara!"

Kiara snarled as Kion and Brandt followed the group to make sure they leave. Kiara looked over the edge of the cliff and at the rushing water. The golden orange lioness closed her eyes and sobbed.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

The moon shined brightly against the dark sky as the stars sparkled. A cool breeze went through the land, swaying the grass back and forth. Along with with a wind, the breeze carried the sound of weeping. Kopa had returned to priderock hours ago with the rest and informed the pride of the devastating news, of their future queen. The pale golden lion sat at the peak as the night's breeze blew by, ruffling his fur and dark brown mane as well as carry his mate's cries. It was depressing, heartbreaking. It pained him for more than one reason. He just lost a child, Almasi was so excited about having another cousin after finding out a few weeks ago that Echo was pregnant. Then his mate, it claws his already shredded heart.

"Kopa..." the pale golden lion turned to see his mother. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Kiara?"

Kopa sighed heavily before nuzzling the goldish lioness. "It hurts mother. It hurts like hell."

Edina embraced her son as tears fell from her eyes. "I know, sweetie. I know." Edina sighed before moving some of Kopa's mane away from his eyes. "Go. She needs you."

Kopa watched his mother enter the cave. With a deep breath he headed down the slope back towards the horrible scene. When he got to Kiara she was the same as he left her. Kopa lowered his head before he walked over and nuzzled her.

"We'll get through this."

Kiara nodded before sighing. "It hurts. Terribly. There's no amount of words that can explain how I feel." Kiara looked up with teary eyes, "...but she wouldn't want us to grieve...especially since..."

Kopa nuzzled the golden orange lioness for her to go on. "Since what?"

Kiara took a deep breath before replying. "Kopa, I'm pregnant again."

Kopa couldn't put a paw on the emotions that was running through him. He was going to be a father again. With a heavy sigh he smiled, Kiara was right. They need to move on...it will take time and it will be hard but at least they'll have Simba and Almasi watching over them.

 _ **The Oasis**_

"Haha! Try and catch me slow pokes!" laughed Orville.

"You with regret does words!" a bright golden cub yelled as he ran after the retreating dark beige cub.

"Can't we...take...a break!" wheezed a grayish-beige cub.

The cubs along with a grayish-brown cub laughed before running to a near by river. Once Orville got there a gasped escaped his mouth. The other cubs shared a look before running after their friend and what they saw made their eyes widen.

"Remi! Go get my mother!" Orville yelled.

The grayish-beige cub ran off without another word. As the bright golden cub and the grayish-brown cub walked over to the source of the shock. There lying near a large rock in the cold water was a damp golden peach cub. Both Orville and the bright golden cub gently pulled the unconscious cub out of the water and headed for a cave with the grayish-brown cub following.

"What's going on?"

Orville and the other two cubs looked to the entrance and saw Ororo with Remi.

"Mom! We were playing when we seen this cub." Orville informed his black pelted mother.

The older lioness walked over and gasped.

"Is she..." started the grayish-brown cub walked to her side.

Ororo shook her head, "She's alive."

Just then the cub groaned earning the attention from Ororo and the cubs. When the cub's dark green eyes landed on the adult lioness and four cubs, she shrunk back.

"Little one you don't have to be afraid. We're here to help." Ororo said gently.

The cub looked around with confusion, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Oasis pride." Remi answered.

"Do you know what happened?" the grayish-brown cub asked.

The cub shook her head, "I don't even remember my name."

"Well you can't go off alone. You will have to stay here." Ororo said with a sigh.

"But mom, what will her name be?"

Ororo thought for a minute before looking at the cub. "Bahiti."

The bright golden cub looked at the new cub, "Fortunate and blessed? A perfect name for her."

Ororo smiled before looking back at the cub, "What do you think?"

"I like it," she whispered but the other cubs and Ororo heard her.

"Now if you're going to stay here, you're going to know who we are. I am Ororo," then she pointed her nose to the dark beige cub, "This is my son Orville," then she looked at the rest of the cubs, "The grayish-beige cub is Remi, the grayish-brown cub is Kela and the golden male is Aden."

Bahiti nodded, "Its a pleasure. Thank you for taking me in. "

Ororo nodded, "Rest and when you awake, we will show you around."

Bahiti nodded before yawning and closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews. I admit, last chapter was really sad. By the way I have a new story up called Trials of the Heart, hope you can check it out. I have to say that I am sorry for this chapter. Now here's chapter five, hope you enjoy.**

"Hey Faraji! Come n' play!" Alana asked cheerfully as she apporched the cave under priderock.

Its been over eight weeks since the death of Almasi. Since then Faraji has fell into a deep depression. He became shadow and stressed that his eyes have even dulled, as his eyes were rich and full of life. Now his eyes are infertile and dead.

"No." was the prince's answer with no emotion.

Kion and Fuli watched from the shadow at the hurt looked from the dull cream cub. Alana ran away from the cave with tears in her eyes. Faraji stalked around in the cave and stayed there.

Kion narrowed his eyes as he growled, "What have they done?!"

Jaha watched Kion and Fuli embrace, comforting one another. The creamy brown cub looked towards where Alana ran off before looking towards the cave under priderock. With a deep breath she headed to the cave, when she reached the entrance her ears twichted when Faraji growled.

"I don't want to be bothered!"

Jaha sighed before entering and sat by the unique cub. "Well I'm not just going to let you be alone. You're griefing, it's understandable but you don't have to do it alone."

Faraji looked at Jaha with narrowed light brown eyes. "Why do you care! You never liked Almasi anyway!"

Jaha gasped before growling. "That's not true! Almasi was my best friend! She helped me when I thought I was alone...and I care-" Jaha shook her head before glaring at the prince. "Instead of drowning yourself in sorrow, be glad that the circle of life is continuing."

Faraji watched Jaha run out of the cave. He lowered his head as he thought on what she said.

 _ **In the plains**_

Tiffu sobbed, it was a on and off thing. Something she can't help considering that she had lost her cub a few months ago and the father, who is Zuberi left her for one the new and younger lionesses that came with Marcy and Jaina. Jezablle, the home wrecking whore. She should of seen it coming, she actually should of paid attention to the signs. She probably did, the reason why she miscarried. The sound of the rustling caused the creamy lioness to exit her thoughts. She moved her green eyes towards the source to see Kion walking up the hill she sat on.

Tiffu inhaled and exhaled before smiling lightly. "Hey."

The golden yellow lion reached the hill top before turning and sat next to the creamy lioness. "Sorry if I scared you."

Tiffu waved her paw before looking at the stars. "What are you doing out here?"

Kion chuckled, "I could ask you the same thing." he then turned to look at the stars as well. "Besides, your mother asked me to look for you while I was on the last patrol." Kion lowered his head and slumped his shoulders. "Besides, it's a...hard to get by what happened."

Tiffu frowned before nuzzling her friend. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." she pulled away from Kion and looked up with tears falling down her face. "I'm the one at fault."

Kion tilted his head as he looked at Tiffu with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Tiffu sobbed as her body rocked. "Zuberi left me for Marcy's sister. I believe that she's expecting and it's my fault. I knew it was coming but maybe it wouldn't of happened if I didn't have a miscarriage."

Kion frowned before pulling Tiffu in his arms. "It's not your fault, the circle of life had control of that. Maybe the great kings and queens knew what type of lion Zuberi is and saved you and the cub." Kion took a deep breath before nuzzling the creamy lioness. "It may not the same but Kiara was like this when my dad died, but there wasn't anything she could do. As for Zuberi and Almasi...I know there wasn't anything I could do. But Zuberi...he's a jerk that didn't deserve you from the start."

Tiffu looked away, she didn't know what was going to happen. A comfortable, nuzzle full of comfort made her sigh and lean into the touch. Kion closed his eyes and forgot about the sorrow and grief. He just focused on the comfort he longed for.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

It was early in the morning, birds were singing and Fuli had a smile on her face. She had a handsome mate and together they have a growing, healthy beautiful son. Who one day will take her place as the fastest on the guard. But the cheetah's wonderful morning was cut short when her ears perked at the sound of series of terrifying laughs filled the air and Fuli felt a pit form in her stomach. The tall grass parted and large forms came crawling out, grins wide and teeth bared. Fuli stood ready for a fight, hackles raised and claws digging into the soil. Her long tail fluffed up in panic as it swept behind her, she saw there were at least six lionesses.

Suddenly one of the shapes looked familiar, a ghost from the past as she strode through the group of snarling lionesses to stand before the cheetah female. Her grin was wide and toothy. Tail raised in dominance, she wickedly laughed, which the rest of the lionesses copied as they circled Fuli.

"Vitani," Fuli hissed, "What are you doing back here?"

"Ah, so glad you remember me Fuli," the young light tanned lioness replied smoothly,"Just happened to be around the neighborhood..."

"Kion and Brandt chased you and your ally off," the cheetah continued, spitting at the former princess furiously.

"Don't mean we are not going to come back, spots," Vitani chortled, gesturing with her head towards her group of lionesses to circle in closer to the cornered Fuli. "So, how have you been? Mate? Son..?"

Fuli lowered her head threateningly as a dusty brown lioness drew too close for comfort before growling at Vitani. "You stay away from him," she growled, flexing her claws.

"Can't say we can, speedy," Vitani said, her humorous expression quickly falling into one of scorn. "My _ally_ and I got a bone to pick with Kion, and it includes you."

Fuli knew it was now or never if she was to escape, there was still a tiny bit of hope... Locking her eyes on Vitani, she did as she always did, went with her hunch and prayed for the best. Everything escalated so quickly, with a shout from Fuli, she'd sprang at the Vitani, sharply impaling her claws into her neck before attempting to barrel herself into the bodies of nearby lionesses as Vitani was startled. The plan back fired as the lionesses lunged at the cheetah, biting furiously and all the while Fuli fought with a might that she didn't know was possible of her. She threw down lioness after lioness to the best of her ability, determined to save herself.

She was smaller and more slight than Vitani and her lionesses, physical confrontations of this kind were not what she was bred for. Still she made it her job to deal blow after blow, even if the lionesses drew more blood than she could land hits. But she couldn't let it end like this, for Kion and Faraji. Time practically slowed down as Fuli with all the strength she could muster shoved her attackers away, zipping and bounding to get away. As Vitani lunged to deal the finishing blow, Fuli intercepted her at the side. Landing harshly on her shoulder, she felt Vitani's teeth clamp around her throat. She was pinned to the ground and Vitani ripped out a good portion of skin after rattling her about as if she were prey. Dazed and bleeding profusely from the windpipe, she just saw Vitani smile a bloody grin. Fuli only had enough energy to try shield herself.

"Hold her down," Vitani ordered, one of the lionesses stepped over to pin Fuli from the back. one paw forcing her head down, her arm was shaped into an awkward and uncomfortable position.

Vitani snarled at Fuli. "If I can't hurt Kion directly, I'll hurt him where it'll really sting. His mate."

This was it, she was going to die. _Faraji! Great Kings I'm so sorry... Kion, I'm so sorry!_

"Any last words spots?" Vitani cooed.

Fuli cast a forlorn glance at the small figure of priderock some distance away for just a moment before biting out painfully at the light tanned lioness. "Go to Hell Vitani!" She lashed one unrestrained paw at her face, making sure she would leave a nice scar to remember her by.

The sounds of death filled the air as Fuli roars carried across the Pridelands, scarring nearby perched birds into flight before it went quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. What happened after the attack will be revealed in this chapter.**

 _"Until the Pridelands end! Prideland Guard defend!"_

 **ROAR!**

...

Kion stood over his best friend and mate, bruised and lightly caked in blood from where the few lionesses that weren't assaulted by his roar managed to strike. Panting heavily, his concern was through the roof at the wounds she possessed. Fuli was practically torn apart, a gash upon her throat the main cause of all her life blood draining out. He'd attempted to clean the wound but no matter how hard he put pressure with his tongue or paws, the bleeding just wouldn't stop. Kion was trembling too much, grieving for his wife and for their son.

He'd heard the cries of the cheetah from across the PrideLands and when he arrived...

Kion could only tightly shut his eyes to stop himself from breaking into hysterics. It took his entire might not to address the fallen body of his mate once again...

"You're too late Kion..." Brandt walked over and nuzzled his brother.

Surrounded by bodies was his beautiful cheetah. Everything just turned red around him as he erupted into a fury. He'd braced his paws apart, lifted his mighty head and unleashed a roar unlike one the PrideLands ever saw. The clouds had turned practically black, lightning flashed as rain picked up pace against his broad back. The Great Kings joined his agony. When his eyes opened once more, bloodshot and growing moist with tears, the fields were ripped apart. Trees broke and bent beneath the force his roar gave, parts of the ground even split apart.

"Great Kings and queens... Fuli!"

Sobs broke from his throat when he realized she wasn't responding, no matter how he pushed or prodded, she did not move. The Guard leader pushed his face into hers, quietly begging that she not do this to him, to their cub and family. Kion's legs had buckled from beneath him, he didn't have the strength or will to stand.

"Please... Please get up! Don't leave me alone Fuli..."

Brandt lowered his head as tears fell. Fuli was his best friend as well and now when Faraji seem to be making progress, this might push him back. "Kion...we have to inform the others. Thresh and the other cheetahs deserve to know."

Kion knew that his brother was right, so he turned away and headed for the coalition with a heavy heart.

 _ **At Priderock**_

Tiffu sat at the peak with her head lowered, tears fell from her greenish eyes. It's been hours since Brandt came back with the news. That Fuli's dead. Even with the recent feeling, she felt horrible and wish it was her instead. She had nothing to live for. Zuberi was more than happy with Jezablle, who is actually Jaina's sister not Marcy.

"I'm surprised to see you out here."

Tiffu looked and smiled lightly when she saw Kion. "I'm sorry about Fuli. How's Faraji?"

Kion sat and lowered his head as he sobbed. "I'm useless..."

Tiffu pinned her ears, it hurt her to see such a wonderful lion break. From that night under the stars she realized why her heart beats like she's on a hunt. Tiffu thrusted her head under Kion's. Kion closed his eyes before returning the affection.

"I love you, Kion..."

Kion stopped and looked at the creamy lioness. "I know, Tiffu."

Tiffu's greenish eyes widen in surprise. "But..."

"From a few nights ago..." Kion blushed as he remembered that night. "I felt the love you have for me."

Tiffu took deep breaths before sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I know it was wrong of me to say that after what you just been through..."

Kion reached down and nuzzled her lovingly. "I loved Fuli with all my life. But if you're willing...then I will give us a chance. I just need some time."

Tiffu smiled lightly at the lion she loved. "You don't have to."

"But I want to..."

Tiffu smiled lovingly before giving Kion a loving embrace that the golden yellow lion halfheartly returned.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

One by one the head of the animals lifted as a chant reached their ears.

 _Oh, oh, iyo_

 _Mamela_

 _Oh, oh, iyo_

The animals travel to Pride Rock in straight lines. Rafiki and a young sliverish furred mandrill with a dark grey mane stood at the tip of the Pride Rock promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below them.

 _Ubukhosi bo khokho_

 _We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

Simba appears in the clouds; Rafiki and his niece, Jaja is blown by the wind, and Rafiki gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image. A giraffe looks up, and Ono flies in towards Pride Rock. Kiara and Kopa apporch with a cub hanging from the golden orange queen's jaws; Rafiki takes the goldish cub from Kiara's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, Kopa and Kiara are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Simba. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers the cub to be nuzzled by Kiara and Kopa. The king and queen bid the mandrills farewell before they head for the cave where their friends and family waited.

Kiara laid down on the slack in the cave where Echo walked over with her light golden cub that she gave birth to before the sun rose and laid not far from her sister in law.

"What are their names?" Nala asked who walked over with Edina.

Kiara smiled as she licked her son's head."Torrent."

"Swift and strong, a perfect name for the future king." smiled Edina before she nuzzled her daughter in-law and grandson.

Kopa smiled before looking at Brandt and Echo.

"What's my nephew's name?"

Echo smiled, "Kipawa."

Just then the light golden cub blinked his eyes opened to revel pale green orbs that was full of life. Kopa smiled from his spot next to Kiara as Faraji walked in with Kion.

Echo nuzzled her nephew and smiled, "Faraji this is your cousin Kipawa."

Faraji looked at Kipawa and smiled. "He's kind of cute."

Kion smiled and nuzzled his son. "Faraji, why don't you say hi to your other cousin."

Kopa smiled before turning his dark green eyes on his son. "Faraji, this is Torrent."

The light golden cheetah -lion cub gave a small smile. "He's pretty cool."

Kiara smiled at her nephew but it faded when she remember something.

"Faraji..."

Faraji looked up and at his aunt.

"May I have a word?"

Faraji nodded, so Kiara gave Kopa Torrent before she got up. Faraji turned and followed the golden orange queen out of the cave to the peak.

"Faraji, I need you to do me a favor."

Faraji sat and looked at his aunt, "What's that Auntie Kiara?"

Kiara sighed, "I need to not tell your cousins about Almasi."

Faraji's young light brown eyes widen, "But why?!"

Kiara took deep breathes before sighing deeply, "Faraji please understand its to protect them."

Faraji looked down with his ears against his head, "I guess so..."

Kiara smiled lightly as she nuzzled her nephew, "Don't worry, its for the best."

Faraji nodded and got up and followed Kiara back to the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. Been catching up on Heartland and into my new game, Dragon Age 2. Here's chapter seven, enjoy.**

Inside Tiffu and Kion's private cave, Tiffu awoke to see that she was the last one up. She stood with a yawn before exiting the cave. She headed for priderock and looked into the pride's cave. No one was in there either, she was about to pounder where everyone was when her ears perked at the familiar voice of the royal Sherman. Tiffu looked towards the slope to see Rafiki.

"Morning Tiffu. Prince Kion said that you wasn't feeling well."

Now that Tiffu thought about it, she has been feeling quite tired lately. And moody, she looked at the baboon and shook her head. "I'm not sure. Can you give me a check up?"

Rafiki smiled before mentioning for the creamy lioness to lie down. Tiffu complied and laid on her side as Rafiki moved his hands over the lioness' body. Once he came to the lower stomach a huge smile formed.

"Ah. Congratulations my dear."

Tiffu looked up and smiled. She knew that with those words she was bringing a new addition to the family. She gave the Sherman a hug before running off. She had to tell Kion the wonderful news.

 _ **At the Borders**_

It's been a month since Prince Torrent and Prince Kipawa was born. It was hard for Kion, he loved Fuli with all his life but knew that his parted beloved wouldn't want him to be stuck in the past. Fuli would want him to move forward in life. But that means getting in a real relationship with Tiffu. He loved Fuli, he still do but he can't explain the feelings that explodes when he's around the creamy lioness. The golden yellow lion exited his thoughts when he heard his son's voice. Kion moved his light brown eyes from the border he was patrolling towards the direction his son's voice came from.

"Faraji." Kion smiled as he saw his pre teen son apporching.

Faraji was nine months old. He was a bit taller, he as tall as Fuli but Rafiki says that he's still growing. Faraji has a dark red brown mane growing, his tuff his a mixture of his father's and grandfather. Faraji's pelt was still clear of spots minus the heart on his head.

"What are you doing out here?"

Faraji took a deep breath before replying, "I'm not going to beat around the bush. Are you and Miss Tiffu together?"

Kion was going to fish a lie but sighed heavily as he nodded his head. "Yes, son. We are."

Faraji's light brown eyes widen, tears started to fall but he turned his head. "I know about moving on...but it's hard."

"I understand." Kion smiled lightly before embracing his son. "But I haven't forgotten your mother. I never will, as long as you are here."

Faraji smiled before embracing his father. A clearing of a throat caused the princes to look and see Tiffu. Kion smiled before nuzzling the creamy lioness lovingly. Faraji smiled lightly, he was happy that his father found love, it's just hard.

"Tiffu..." the golden yellow lion frowned at the out of place look on Tiffu's face. He walked over and nuzzled the younger lioness as Faraji looked on. "Is everything alright, my dear?"

Tiffu smiled lightly before taking a deep breath. "Kion...I have something to tell you." she took a deep breath and looked down. "...I'm pregnant..."

Everything went quiet before Kion sighed and looked towards Faraji who also gained a out of place look. The quietness caused Tiffu to look at her lover in worry. Kion took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them and looked at his son.

"Son. Would you come here please?"

Faraji walked over with his ears low. Kion waited for the prince to sit before he started to speak. "As you have heard...Tiffu is pregnant. So..."

Faraji sighed heavily before looking at his father and Tiffu. "As I said before, it's going to get some getting used to but nonetheless, congratulations."

Tiffu smiled brightly before nuzzling the light golden lion-cheetah. "That means a lot."

Kion nuzzled his son before turning in the direction of priderock. "I believe there are some mothers that would like to be informed of this news."

Tiffu and Faraji chuckled before following Kion back to priderock.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"Bahiti!"

The golden peach cub jumped out and pounced on the dark beige furred teen lion.

"Ha!"

The two rolled before they stopped and started to laugh.

"Your pouncing is improving." Orville chuckled before ruffling the small fur on Bahiti's head.

Bahiti smiled up at Orville as she got up and walked over to a lake and took a dew licks before looking back at the teen.

"Things sure are so beautiful here."

Orville walked over and sat, "Yes they are." he then moved his bluish eyes down.

Bahiti smiled and looked down with a blush, "Oh...um Orville?"

"Hmm."

"Have you...um thought about the future?"

Orville looked at the cub and smiled, "Not really. But I would love it if you were in it."

Bahiti giggled before pawing at Orville's small black mane. "I'll like that...one day."

Orville smiled with love and adoration in his eyes, "Yeah one day."

Bahiti smiled back before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"It looks like its bed time for you, my Uru." chuckled Bahiti grimaced but played it off with a blush and a shy smile.

Bahiti laid on her stomach before being picked up by the nape by Orville and headed for the Orville's family cave.

 _ **The Outlands**_

Alyssa seethed. She was displeased.

She was very displeased!

"Alyssa?" a dark grayish-brown lioness, Nyssa asked. The light brown-eyed lioness looked up to her red-eyed counterpart and grumbled.

"How dare Kiara? How dare she?!" the creamy beige lioness hissed.

"Alyssa, I understand, but right now, you need to think positive. There is a positive here." Nyssa said.

"What is that?!" Alyssa 00demanded.

"We can use the Pridelands' past to our advantage!" Nyssa said. Alyssa let Nyssa's words sink in and then she smiled.

"Jamali could hurt Kiara, remind her how it is to be afraid whether or not she's carrying a cub of Kopa's or not…" Alyssa said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Kiara will bear Jamali's cub. Of course, that means that she needs to be diverted from Pride Rock," Alyssa looked at Nyssa, "that's where you come in."

"Me? Queen Alyssa, I'm honored." Nyssa said with her head low in a bow.

"Good." Alyssa smiled before she stood up and walked from the cave. She had one objective.

 _Find Jamali._


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to chapter eight. A lot of drama is in order. Enjoy.**

"This is ridiculous!" Tama roared, since Akan's reign she and Kula are the only daughters of Rahi who survived the horrible error.

Rahi, who was one of the few older lionesses that survived the slaughter on the older generation and some of the young ones. The light beige lioness shook her head before glaring at her creamy orange lioness. "Tama, what has gotten into you?"

Tama moved her light brown eyes to her niece. "She has commented adultery! That should be punished!"

Kion glared at his cousin. "If anyone has commented adultery it's Zuberi! He and Jezablle has been in a relationship and now Jezablle is pregnant!"

A dark cream lioness looked at a younger creamy white lioness with narrowed bluish eyes. "You told me that the father was a passing rogue."

Jezablle glared at her older sister, "So what! I love Zuberi and it's not my fault Zuberi's ex can't keep a mate!"

Kion and Brandt growled as Tiffu glared at the younger lioness. Kopa sighed before looking at Kiara who had her head low and shook it. The pale golden king cleared his throat.

"Enough!" when it got quiet Kopa turned disgusted and disappointed dark green eyes on the dark orange lion. "You need to show respect to your former mate." then he turned to Jezablle. "As long as you are apart of this pride you will not speak to others like that. Do I make myself clear?"

Kiara smiled gratefully at her mate after everyone went their own way. "Thank you, Kopa."

Kopa sighed deeply, "I know that it's been hard and today is no different." Kopa nuzzled the golden orange lioness. "Go clear your head. Brandt, Kion and I will finish up here and around the kingdom."

"Thank you." Kiara smiled lightly before turning to head down the slope.

Kopa inhaled and exhaled before heading in the cave to inform Kion and Brandt what's happening while Kiara is away.

 _ **At the Watering Hole**_

When Kiara reached the watering hole she looked at her reflection in the water, she sat and sobbed. Her tears ran unchecked, completely flowing until she had no more to give. She stopped her sobbing and looked into the water. For a moment, she didn't see herself. She saw her father staring back at her.

"Oh, Father," Kiara said to the visage, "I miss you...and Almasi. There isn't a day that go by that I don't wish that she was here with Torrent. But she… she was ripped from me. Why? Why did it have to be so?" Kiara asked.

"Because you were a terrible mother."

Kiara looked up at the unfamiliar voice, looking into crimson red eyes. She growled when she smelt a farmilar scent.

"Outsider!" She growled.

"To think that this wouldn't of happened if your father was still alive." Nyssa grinned with amusement in her red eyes.

"That's quite enough, Nyssa."

Kiara turned around and saw a russet red furred lion with a black mane, purplish-blue eyes, and a black nose. She remembered him. Jaali's nephew.

"Jamali? What are you doing here?" Kiara asked.

"What do you care?" He sneered. Kiara scented his anger, and became defensive.

"Jamali… is everything all right?" Kiara asked.

"Everything's fine… or it will be." Jamali smirked. Kiara didn't like his smirk and went to run, but Nyssa stepped in her way.

"My King wants something from you." the dark grayish-brown lioness smiled.

"What? Jamali isn't a King!" Kiara growled.

"I am a king," Jamali snickered, "Since my uncle is no longer alive."

"Your uncle?" Kiara's orange eyes widen. " You killed your own uncle!" Kiara gasped.

"Of course. He didn't see the insight" Jamali said. Kiara's eyes widened when she made the connection. Insight. Only other lioness that spoke like that was...

A pit grew in Kiara's stomach as she said, "Alyssa…that's who you allied with!"

"Smart lioness." Jamali smiled as he rubbed his body against Kiara's. Kiara gasped and went to strike the older lion, but Nyssa knocked her paw back onto the ground.

"As I said, my King wants something from you." Nyssa said as Kiara felt Jamali nuzzle her back.

"C'mon, Kiara… give into it. Let me do this easy and we won't have a problem." Jamali said with a purr.

"Never!" Kiara hissed.

"Fine then, Nyssa," Jamali looked to the dark grayish-brown lioness, "knock her out."

Nyssa nodded, "Of course my king." Nyssa turned to the golden orange lioness and did as she was told, making Kiara fall unconscious. Kiara grunted as she fell lifeless to the ground.

Jamali scoffed."It won't be as fun this way… she has such a fire."

"But you'll still get a cub from her." Nyssa asked.

"That's true," Jamali looked to Nyssa, "leave. I don't want an audience."

Nyssa did as she was told and left, leaving Jamali to his and Alyssa's plan. She only smiled when she imagined everyone's hurt face.

 _This is all worth it_. Nyssa thought with a evil grin.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Kiara blinked her eyes open to shut them when the sun light hit them. She took a moment before opening them again to see her mother lying next to her. But she wasn't in the pride's cave on priderock, her eyes was then focused on Rafiki who walked into the unknown cave.

"Rafiki, where am I?"

Rafiki kneel before the queen as Nala woke and sat up. "You are in my ground infirmary. Brandt brought you here."

Kiara saw the knowing look in the mandrill's brown eyes. She cleared her throat and looked away. "I have to go...morning hunt."

Nala stood and followed her daughter. "Kiara...sweetheart. Do you think that's wise?"

Kiara looked at her mother with hard orange eyes. "I am fine, mother! Now I have to go. I have a son who's probably worried sick!"

Nala sighed before following after her daughter. Rafiki held on to his staff as Jaja walked into the cave.

"Uncle Rafiki, what was that about?"

Rafiki shook his head before placing a hand on the female mandrill shoulder. "My time on earth is about to come to a end. I need you to remember your teaching and keep a close eye on the queen. There's a big storm coming and she's not going to respond well."

Jaja nodded before walking out of the cave with her uncle.

 _ **In the Outlands**_

A pair of hazel eyes watched from the shadows as his mother's small pack was slaughtered. He was brave where his mother use to say that it was male foolishness but he wasn't crazy. No, that was his uncle...Janja. That he never knew about...now he knows why. His father left with his brother and few pack members but he couldn't leave his mother. Even though now, as he watched the pale gray hyena leader slash his mother's throat. When Janja and his pack left is when he left his hiding place.

"A...Anders..."

The grayish hyena pup ran over to his mother's beaten body. "Mom!"

Jasiri coughed up blood. "Run...before Janja come back."

Anders has tears falling down his face. "I love you mom!"

Jasiri smiled weakly, " I love you too, my precious boy..."

Jasiri watched her son run until he was nothing but a speck. With a small smile she closed her heavy dark blue eyes as her chest stopped moving.


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel bad for Kiara as well. Now here's chapter nine, enjoy.**

The sun had risen over the beautiful plains of the kingdom. Prince and future queen king Torrent ran out of the cave along with her his few older cousin, Prince Kipawa onto the peak of Pride Rock, and smiled happily at the beautiful day the sun had brought them.

"Wow!" they both cried at the same time. They smiled at each other, and made their way down the steps, before the goldish prince was suddenly plucked up from the ground by his mother, making Kipawa stop in his tracks.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Kiara asked playfully, picking Torrent with her paw gently when he tried to escape over to his cousin. It's been a month since the attack and she finally found herself able to let Torrent go out, she just hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

"Mommy! Let go!" Torrent giggled after Kiara placed him back on his paws.

Kiara smiled, but still looked a bit stern. "Now, I just want you to be careful." Torrent and Kipawa didn't pay that much attention, too busy trying to catch a pretty butterfly, before Torrent fell on his belly when Torrent pressed her paw on his tail gently.

"Are you two listening? Accidents can happen." Kipawa listened this time, while Torrent just looked bored. He had heard this speech a dozen times. While Kipawa understood his aunt's rules when heading outside of Pride Rock, Torrent just had one thing in mind when it came to the outside world; Have fun.

"You could easily get hurt-"

"'Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost'." Torrent copied.

Kiara sighed, but continued anyways."And remember. I want you to stay by Pride Rock at all times."

"'At all times', I know." he finished with her at the end, while Kipawa just nodded. "'And if you see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home.' Okay, okay! Can we go now? PLEASE?" Torrent smiled innocently as Kipawa nodded with him, giving their signature smiles that they inherited from their parents.

Kiara hummed, "Very funny, you two."

The king of the Pridelands made himself known when he sat down next to his mate and chuckled."Mind your mother, Torrent." Kopa smiled knowingly.

"Yes, dad." Then Kiara said one last thing;

"And stay away from the Outlands." just then, Ono flew over Kiara's head and seated himself beside the cubs.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous, Outsiders." Ono gritted his beak and sneered, as if these 'Outsiders' were right by their side.

"Ono's right." Kiara agreed, looking at the Outlands in disgust for a moment, before turning back to them. "You can't turn your back on them." she told them. Kipawa nodded again, knowing not to talk back, but Torrent looked confused.

"Really? How come?" he asked innocently, but Kiara just shook her head. They weren't ready to hear the truth about the Outsiders and it hurted too much.

"Never mind. Just run along now." Kiara told them, but they both still wanted to know. But she wouldn't give it to them, "You'll understand someday." they smiled, nuzzled them and then ran off.

"And stay on the path I marked for you!" Kiara called out after them. Kopa chuckled, finding this rather funny.

Kiara looked at the pale golden lion with a unamused expression. "What's so funny?"

"Kiara. Who do Torrent remind you of, hmm?" Kiara frowned as she looked confused for second, before asking what he meant.

"He's just like you, when we were cubs." he told her, nuzzling the golden orange lioness, but she didn't return it.

"Exactly! Don't you relies the dangers we put us in?" Kiara asked, looking in the cubs direction, before being pinned easily by a playfully insulted Kopa.

"You mean the dangers you put us in." he told her, and she chuckled, realizing her mistake as Kopa nuzzled her and she purred as she nuzzled back. They pulled away, still smiling.

"They'll be fine." with that, he walked away, making his way down the slope as Kiara stared after him, not that comforted by his words.

 _ **In The Pridelands**_

Torrent and Kipawa were still chasing the same butterfly, trying their best to catch it. Before it landed on a rock. Torrent smiled and knelt close to the ground, Kipawa following close behind.

"The mighty hunters have cornered their prey." Torrent whispered excitedly as Kipawa smiled with him, both growling playfully before pouncing, but only succeeded in hitting their heads together. They rubbed their heads with their paws, before Torrent nudged Kipawa to look at what he was seeing.

Just beyond the ridge, was a barren sandy wasteland.

Kipawa looked cautious, but Torrent just smiled in awe.

"Cool! The Outlands."

"This is bad." Kipawa looked back at where they came from Pride Rock, only to see the peak of their home, "We've gone too far! We should probably head back!" Kipawa stepped away from the rock and back on the path, but then noticed that his cousin wasn't following. "Torrent! Come on!" he called to him, but he didn't seem to hear him.

"I wonder what's out there?" Kipawa groaned, mumbling something about pig headed. "Torrent, come on. Auntie Kiara said..."

Torrent rolled his orange eyes and looked at his cousin. "My mom says to stay away but didn't say why." the prince noticed that Kipawa was still hesitant. "Just this once?"

The light golden prince frowned. "Fine, then we go straight home."

Torrent smiled before the two royal cubs ran off and made way for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Torrent was about to crossed a log when his dark brown rimmed ears perked at the sound of a scream. Torrent shared a look with Kipawa before running off in the direction the scream came from.

"Torrent!" Kipawa yelled before running after the goldish cub.

Torrent jumped through some grass to see a dark gray hyena snarling over a grayish hyena pup. "Hey, l-leave that pup alone!"

The dark gray hyena tore his golden eyes from the growling pup to Torrent and snarled. "Run along before I make you my snack."

The pup snarled before bitting the older hyena on the butt. The hyena yelped before trying to get the pup off his rear.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Torrent pounced on the hyenas ear. The hyena sneered before swatting at the goldish cub, which sent him soaring through the air. The pup took the opportunity to run while Kipawa ran after his cousin. Torrent landed hard on the ground as Kipawa ran over.

"Torrent, are you okay?"

Torrent sat up and placed a paw on his head. "I think so..."

A giggle caused the princes to look and see a bit older tawny beige cub looking at them with bright green eyes.

"That was brave but stupid. Who are you?"

Torrent shook his head to shake the dizziness before looking at Kipawa,who shrugged. He turned back to the tawny beige cub. "You don't know who I am?"

The female cub giggled. "No. But I'm just making sure you know."

"Prince..." the female cub raised a eye brow. "Prince Torrent."

The tawny beige cub smiled. "I'm glad you are all figured out. The name is Elena by the way."

Kipawa rolled his eyes at his cousin's awestruck look before looking at Elena. "My name is Kipawa."

"Well Elena, wanna play?" Torrent asked as he bowed playfully. Elena tilted her head and Torrent groaned. "Play? As in you run and I tag." Elena just looked at her new friend like he had two heads before looking at Kipawa and back to Torrent with a frown.

"Well if you don't know how to play, then let's fight." Kipawa said getting in the fighting stand.

"Well alright..." said Elena following suit.

Just as Elena let out a playful growl a massive golden orange paw came into view and a loud roar was heard. Elena looked up to see Torrent's mother, Queen Kiara. A light blur jumped from the tall grasses behind Elena and roars in the queen's face.

"Kiara!" growled the light blur that turned out to be a creamy beige lioness.

"Alyssa!" Kiara growled back with bared teeth.

Just then Kopa showed up with Brandt and three other lionesses.

"Kopa!" Alyssa snarled before she turned her eyes on the light golden lion. "Brandt!"

The light golden lion and the pale golden king just growled.

"Timon, Pumbaa! Now that we all know each other get out of our Pridelands!" yelled the light brown meerkat.

"These lands belong to Akan!" Alyssa roared in Timon and Pumbaa's faces.

Brandt stepped up and sneered. "We banished you, so get your child and get out!"

"Oh haven't you met my daughter, Elena."Alyssa glared at the golden orange lioness. "She was paw chosen by Akan to follow in his paw prints- and become...Queen!"

Kiara growled at that as Timon laughed "Queen? That's a fuzzy Maraca!"

Brandt and Kopa chuckled at Timon's joke before turning her attention on Kiara.

"Elena..." Alyssa started as she began to walk around the frighten tawny beige cub. "Was the last born before you..." Alyssa stopped and gave Kiara a evil glare before continuing, "Exiled us to the Outlands..."

Brandt roared and got in Alyssa's face with a snarl."You know why you were exiled!"

Alyssa smirked and finished with a dramaic stand, "Where there's little food and little water."

"You do the crime, you do the time! You don't get no pity from us!" growled one of the lionesses, Tama with disgust in her light brown eyes.

Alyssa looked over at her and growled "You stay out of this, Tama!"

Kiara had enough and stepped up and said "You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands."

Alyssa glares at the golden orange queen and says "But the child does not! However... If you need your pound of fresh-" the creamy beige lioness nudges Elena toward Kiara, daring her to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

Kiara looked from the shaking cub to her mother and growled in disgust. "Take her and get out. We are finished here." then she grabbed Torrent with her teeth as Brandt grabbed Kipawa.

Alyssa walks over and looks down at the terrified cubs. "Oh no, Kiara... We have barely begun." Alyssa sneered before she turns and picks up Elena in her jaws.

"Bye..." whispered Torrent and Kipawa.

"Bye..." Elena whispered back before disappearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, this is something like Simba's Pride like the first story was like TLK. But it won't be exactly like Simba's Pride. In all, I appreciate your reviews. Here's chapter ten, enjoy.**

"Elena, Elena..." growled a small bulit whitish-beige lioness.

Two cubs, one with pale tan fur and brown eyes and the other had cold beige fur with greenish-blue eyes along with a brownish tuff on his cold beige head, was playing tug a war with a branch when the small whitish-beige lioness walked over and snapping the branch. Making the cubs fall backwards.

"Hey, what's the big deal, you big fool?" growled one of the cubs, her brown eyes glaring at the older lioness.

"Yea! What's the big idea, Nalini?" snarled the cold beige cub.

Nalini rolled her brown eyes said "I'm looking for that termite..."

The pale tan cub, Azira growled, "You let Elena go off on her own?"

Barton laughed. "Your dead meat, haha!"

Nalini rolled her eyes and sneered in her brother's face. "Hey- it's every lioness for herself out here. That little termite got to learn to be on her own."

"Mother's going to be mad. She told you to watch her!" Barton snarled as she stepped back.

"Well I should be the the chosen one, I'm my father's oldest!"

Azira groaned and rolled her eyes berfore growling. "Barton is his son and should be heir like many kings do, but you don't see him complaining. I'm actually glad grandfather choose Elena."

"Well I'm not, I'll show my mother if she only gave me a chance..."

Barton laughed before smirking. "Well, here's your chance."

"What?" Nalini turns to see her mother carring Elena in her muzzle. "Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" Nalini laughs nervously as Alyssa walks by, ignoring the whitish-beige lioness entirely. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left them by the, um... by the... okay."

Barton rolls his eyes and whispers "Patheic." to Azira who started giggling.

Alyssa drops Elena on the dusty, cracked ground of the Outlands. Barton and Azira runs over to the tawny beige cub.

"Hey Elena. You wanna fight?" Barton mock growled as he got ready to pounce.

Alyssa snarled and turns to Nalini, who is visibly frightened. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

Elena stops what she's doing and turns to face her mother. "It's not her fault! I ran off on my own!"

Alyssa turns to Elena with narrowed brown eyes, backing her along the ground with her words."What were you doing?"

Elena backs away scared and starts stuttering "N-nothing..."

"Who made us Outsiders?"

"Kiara!"

"Who killed Akan? Your father!"

"Kiara!"

Alyssa growls as she spat out her next words. "Than what have I told you about them!"

Elena looks down still on her back, her paws on her small chest. "Sorry, mother!...He- he didn't seem bad. I thought we could be-"

Alyssa gets in Elena's face and growls, "Friends? No cub of mine will be friends with a spawn of that tyrant queen!"

Alyssa started pacing around Elena with a sneer. "And what did you think? That you'll get to the prince and that incompetence queen will welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Then the creamy beige lioness stops pacing as she reconsiders."What an idea! You brilliant child-I'm so proud of you!" She pulls the frighten Elena closer with unsheathed claws. "You have the same conniving mind that made your father so...powerful."

Nalini sticks out her tongue in disgust."Yecch!"

Alyssa glares and roars at Nalini, then picks up Elena. She carries Elena into a cave, as Nalini glowers.

Nalini groans as she says "Ugh. The 'chosen one'." disgustedly.

Alyssa carries Elena into their cave and drops her in a hallow tree trunk; she lands with a grunt. Alyssa smiles evilly. "I see the path to our glorious return to power!"

Elena looks up and tries to say, "But I don't want-"

Alyssa looks down and cuts her off with a harsh tone, that turns soft and motherly. "Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted."

Alyssa licks Elena and smiles as she sung "Sleep my little Elena, let your dreams take wing, one day when your big and strong, you will be a queen!"

Alyssa tucks Elena in and starts to leave, until Elena stops her. "Good night...mother."

Alyssa smiles as she turns to Elena and says "Good night, my little princess. Tomorrow your training intensiflies." before disappearing in the darkness of her home.

 _ **In the Pridelands**_

Torrent had followed his mother to the very spot his grandfather took his mother years ago. Kiara sat and sighed before looking down at her son.

"Torrent...I'm very disappointed in you. You disobeyed me."

Torrent glared at the ground under his lighter golden paws. "I know...but it wasn't my fault! There was a hyena attacking a pup and I-"

Kiara's orange eyes went wide as she listened to her son. "Torrent! That doesn't excuse the fact that you were close to the Outlands! As prince and future king you need to know how to take responsibilities for your actions"

Torrent pinned his ears and lowered his head. "Sorry mom."

Kiara closed her eyes and sighed. "You want to know why I am speaking with you and not your father?"

Torrent perked his ears a little as he looked up at his mother.

"I went to see Rafiki today..." she bends to get eye level with the prince as she smiles lightly. "And he said your gonna be a big brother in a few months."

Torrent's frown soon turn into smile as his ears perked up. "R-r-really?"

Kiara smiled as she nodded. "Torrent, I only ask of you to try to be a better example...for your sibling."

Torrent nodded with a broad smile. "Yes...I will be the best big brother they could have!"

Kiara smiled proudly before moving her head to nuzzled her son. But on the inside she was terrified, Torrent was the first one she told. "I know you would." then she looked to the sky and seen how late it was. "Come Torrent...let's go home. You have your royal lessons in the morning."

Torrent nodded and followed the golden orange queen home.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

On the other side of the Outlands is where the hyena pack that didn't care for the circle of life called home. The dark gray hyena walked into the hyena valcano base to be greeted by a pretty dumb looking hyena.

"Did you find him?"

The dark gray hyena growled before walking forward. "What do you think, Cheezi!"

The small grayish hyena turned and followed after the dark gray hyena. "Uncle Janja is not going to be happy."

The dark gray hyena growled but before he could say anything a older pale gray hyena jump down from the higher rocks.

"I take it you failed me."

The dark gray hyena lowered his head. "I'm sorry father. But I ran into a bit of trouble. Anders ran into the Pridelands and then the prince..."

The pale gray hyena snarled, his dark blue eyes narrowed. "You couldn't complete a simple task because of a cub. Jafar, if you are to take my place as leader of the clan you have to toughen up!"

Jafar lowered his head as he pinned his ears. "I'm sorry father."

Jafar's father snarled before rising a black paw to strike his son but lowered to the ground when a vulture flew in the base and landed in between the father and son.

"Janja. News from the Pridelands."

Janja sneered before looking at the vulture. "It better be worth my time, Mzingo."

Mzingo bowed as he chuckled nervously. "I have spotted Anders in the Pridelands and he was close to the lions."

Janja chuckled before smiling. "Well if things go well, then Queen Kiara would take care of that nephew of mine." he looked at the vulture. "Mzingo. Keep an eye on the brat. Report to me as soon as anything changes."

Mzingo nodded, "Yes Janja." before flying off towards the Pridelands.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pregnancy and Janja is not a good mix. But the new cub will work out well. Here's chapter eleven, enjoy.**

Torrent tossed and turned in his spot by his mother's side. But inside of pleasent dreams his dream world was filled with the snarling face and brown eyes full of hate of Alyssa. The goldish cub woke with a start. He looked around and noticed that everyone was sound asleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. So he got up and quietly walked out of the cave and towards the peak where he sat and looked out towards the dark savannah that was lit by the dozens of stars.

"Torrent? What are you doing out here?"

Torrent sighed before looking at his mother who had seated besides him. "I...kinda had a bad dream."

Kiara nodded before lowering her head. "When I was a cub...I had a bad dream and your grandfather sung to me." she sighed heavily before smiling at her son. "Would you like to hear it?"

Torrent nodded before lying on his stomach and looked up with intrest in his orange eyes.

 _'Waking up I see that everything is OK_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so great_

 _Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

 _I think about the little things that make life great'_

Torrent smiled before following his mother's gaze as she looked out towards the stars.

 _'I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling_

 _This innocence is brilliant_

 _I hope that it will stay_

 _This moment is perfect_

 _Please don't go away_

 _I need you now_

 _And I'll hold on to it_

 _Don't you let it pass you by'_

Kiara smiled when she saw Torrent yawned.

 _'I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

 _The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

 _Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

 _It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere'_

Kiara stopped singing and smiled lovingly at her sleeping son before looking back at the stars and continued singing.

 _'I wouldn't change a thing about it_

 _This is the best feeling'_

"I remember your father singing that after the whole graveyard thing." Kopa said as he joined his family on the peak. Kiara sighed deeply which caused the pale golden lion to cast worried eyes on his mate. "Kiara, what's wrong?"

Kiara took a deep breath, now or never. "I'm pregnant but it's not yours."

Kopa just stared at Kiara for a minute before he said, "You're pregnant?" Then in a much louder voice he growled, "Of course it's not mine! We haven't mated since Torrent was conceived!"

"Kopa I'm sorry," Kiara pleaded the tears flowing. "But I promise you I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked eyeing Kiara.

"I mean," Kiara said taking a shaky breath. "The lion, Jaali's nephew, Jamali didn't give me a choice in the matter of mating with him."

"You mean he...attacked you?"Kopa asked his dark green eyes wide with shock.

Kiara nodded unable to keep from crying. "Alyssa and Jamali planned it. They're working together as allies."

"That twisted son of a bitch!" Kopa roared furious at the thought of anyone hurting his mate. "I knew she was sick when she and Vitani killed Almasi but this?! This is beyond sick! I'm going to kill her. And if I ever see this Jamali, I kill him." after taking deep breathes he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," Kopa said his voice calmer. Then he turned to Kiara, who was still crying, and pulled her close to him. "Hey it's going to be ok," he gently soothed.

"How can you say that?" Kiara sobbed burying her face in Kopa's mane. "What if it's a repeat reminder of what happened! It's never going to be ok!"

"Kiara no one has to know the cub is not mine," Kopa said gently.

Kiara thought on what Kopa said before shaking her head. "That haven't worked out the best in my family's history..."

"Or fighting." Kopa and Kiara looked at one another before the pale golden lion bumped his head against Kiara's. "No matter what. We'll get through this together. We'll raise the cub along side Torrent, and we'll love them equally so, we won't have a repeat of history with your father and uncle."

Kiara smiled lightly, even though his words stung. She actually had planned on doing that. She couldn't kill it but she wasn't going to tolerate it if it came out like Jamali. Kiara sighed before looking at Kopa. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Kopa said. "I love you, Kiara and everything about you. And that includes your cub. And I'd be proud to have him or her as a daughter or son. Besides it's another life continuing your father's legacy."

Kiara didn't even think like that. She's glad she fell for him. "Oh Kopa I love you so much," Kiara cried burying her face in Kopa's dark brown mane.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

The sun had rose over the horizon, starting a new day. Prince Torrent was woken early to start his first lesson. It was just a little before noon when Kiara and Torrent were walking in the savannah.

"As prince you have important duties to the kingdom. You will patrol the borders and vist neighborhood prides."

"Wow! Being a prince sure is a lot of work..." said Torrent looking up at his mother.

Kiara chuckled with a smile. "Thats the half of it, my son. But I'm sure you will be a fine king one day."

Torrent smiled up at his mother, but turned his head when he heard his uncles' voices. There the prince saw his Uncle Brandt and Uncle Kion with his grandmother. But what surprised him was the grayish hyena pup that followed behind the old peachy cream lioness.

Kiara saw the pup too and narrowed her eyes. "Please explain why that vermin is in my kingdom!"

Kion looked at his sister with a raised eye brow. "Kiara. He's a orphan. His uncle and cousin is out to kill him. Surely we can't turn him away."

Nala looked at her daughter and seen she made up her mind. "I will take responsibility for him. Just please-"

"Fine." Kiara growled. "He can stay. Just don't expect me to call him brother. Now I need you all at priderock. There's a announcement I have to make and explain why there's a hyena in the pride."

Torrent watched his mother leave before turning to the pup. "I remember you. You're the hyena from yesterday. What's your name?"

"Anders."

Torrent nodded before heading after his mother as Nala nudged Anders forward before heading after her children who all started ahead of them.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Thunder roared and lighting flashed. Five months has passed and new life has been brought into the world. Tiffu had given birth to a healthy boy, who she and Kion named Tai. Now today Kiara went into labour, everyone was disturbed by the news of what happened to their queen. Nala cried as she remembered the drama that erupted from this happening to Uru. Now she was going to be a grandmother again and some how, she knew greatness called for her new grandchild. Everyone in the kingdom gathered under priderock to see the new cub of Queen Kiara and supposedently King Kopa. On the peak of priderock was the newest sherman Jaja since Rafiki passed on a week after Tai's birth. Jaja stood at the peak taking in the winds of the greats of the past. Kiara apporched with Kopa at her side, the queen was holding her new daughter, Sherise.

Sherise had her birth sire's russet red colored pelt with a tannish underbelly and her father's purplish-blue eyes. Even though she was still a cub of the queen, her future wasn't mapped out like her brother.

Jaja took hold of the cub and held her out for all to see. Everyone cheered, and trumpeted, and honked and stomped the celebration at the sight of the new princess. Jaja held Sherise for a little while longer, before turning away from the crowd and placed the mark of royalty on Sherise's forehead.

Sherise looked at her surroundings curiously, before smiling goofy, gummy smiles when her parents nuzzled her lovingly. As the family had their moment, Timon and Pumbaa watched the happy family with goofy smiles of their own.

Timon sighed, "Pumbaa, look at the little guy. Chips off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise him!" he asked his friend excitingly, who had a confusing look on his face.

"His parents?"

Timon looked a bit annoyed, "Okay, sure. Yeah technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch?" he demonstrated letting one loose one of his own, "And dig for grubs?" the Meerkat jumped from Pumbaa's and continued.

"I tell ya, buddy! It's gonna be like old times! You, me, and the little guy!" he said cheerfully, before Jaja chuckled.

"It is a girl."

"Girl." Timon corrected, before they both froze.

"GIRL?!"

And then they fainted as the two new parents laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello fellow readers and authors. I am truly sorry for the late update. By the way, the song used in the last chapter was Innocence by Avril Lavigne. So now without further delay here's the next chapter of Innocence II.**

"Kiara, she's amazing," Kopa whispered as he gazed upon the sleeping cub snuggled comfortably in her mother's arms. Kiara smiled and nodded before she gently licked her daughter's head. Sherise whimpered before she leaned against Kiara's warm tongue and purred.

"Our little princess," Kopa said softly.

Kiara smiled, but it wavered and she let out a sigh. Kopa caught it and narrowed his eyes a bit down at her.

"Kiara, they're not going to turn out like how your father and uncle did," he reprimanded.

"I know," Kiara replied, but she regretted it when she realized that the volume of her voice was too loud and it caused Sherise to squirm and whimper in against her mother's fur. But quieted down until she was calm and was asleep again.

"Kiara, Sherise is not going to try to get rid of her brother one day you need to tell yourself that she'll be always there for Torrent and she won't end up like her great-uncle." His tone was determined yet soft not to disturb the infant.

"I-I know. It's just that what will happen to her when her brother starts to be taught how to king? She might feel jealous of all the attention he'll be getting and feel unwanted because of his position while she has nothing. What then," Kiara asked and sighed again.

Before Kopa could speak, both heard the clicking of gourds against one another and footsteps approaching and they turn their direction to the mouth of the den where Raja was coming in with her staff. Her expression grew wide as she saw the two rulers with their offspring right before her.

"Aah, Kiara, my friend. And Kopa! Congratulations again," she said. Both smiled and allowed her to look at the bundle in the queen's arms. Jaja remembered something Rafiki told her before he passed away. She moved her brown eyes from the princess to Kiara and Kopa. "She will make an excellent leader of the Lion Guard. No?"

Kiara looked shocked and she gaped at her. "L-Lion Guard?! Are you sure Jaja? You and I both know that the last Lion Guard..."

"-Was destroyed by the one who lead it, Mundu. He had left a dark impact on the Guard's name and legacy and had shamed it." Jaja's head had dipped solemnly, but then she perked it up again at the happy truth. "But your daughter has a chance to change all that. As the second born, she is chosen by the Great Kings of the Past to take up responsibility to form and lead the new Lion Guard when the time is right. Together, along with Kion they will protect the Pridelands and the balance of the Circle of Life. She will stand by her brother and aid him in his time of need."

Jaja then placed a hand on Kiara's shoulder. "But you need to believe that she can do it. She will not fail you if you give her a chance." With that she nodded at the king and queen and began walking out of the cave.

"Okay, now tell me that you still don't believe that our daughter will remain good and loyal to her brother, Kiara," Kopa said.

Kopa's voice jolted Kiara out of her thoughts and she turned back to the pale golden lion. Before she could speak though, she heard a whine from her arms and looked down to see Sherise squirming. Kiara gave a small smile and slowly bend down and nuzzled her daughter. Sherise's whines soon subsided into purrs and she snuggled back comfortably against her mother causing Kiara to smile.

"I think you have quite the bright future, little fierce princess," Kiara said softly.

 _ **In the desert**_

They were exhusted. They were already bruised now they were forced to walked through the scorching desert. But they had to get away. Their old home wasn't a home anymore. The lions that took over was unbearable, even when they killed her father and her mate. Now she was travelling with a her daughter to a safer pride. The dark tan lioness walking ahead looked over her shoulder with concern in her brown eyes.

"You okay, Ayana?"

A creamy tan cub nodded, but honestly she wasn't okay. How can she be okay? Ayana shook her head to clear her thoughts before continuing walking. It wasn't going to do none of them good, travelling through the desert longer than necessary. The dark tan lioness frowned before getting into step with her daughter. The journey through the desert was hot and horrible. The burning sand scorched their already worned paws. After awhile Ayana stopped with a heavy breath.

"Mama! My paws hurt!" the creamy tan cub voice her complaint for the hundredth time that day since it was a day and a half since her mother asked her was she okay.

It's been five days since they left; the morning after they made their way to a new pride. Ayana's mother hasn't given her much information on their new home yet though except for the fact that she guarantees she's going to love it. Ayana just hope her mother knows what she's getting them into after all, her mother is relying on a story she heard. Because the last pride they thought was home, was more to the description of a living nightmare than a blissful dream.

Just the cub didn't think that they would have to cross the desert. It's so hot! And dry! They have been walking through this wasteland for most of the day and every step they take feels like it's going to be the last one! Their paws ache from the brutal temperature of the scorching ground beneath them and the creamy tan cub could almost hear her saliva sizzle as soon as it escapes from her mouth and hits the sandy ground. Ayana sighed, she could hear her mother now saying, 'How unladylike!'

"I know dearie, but we need to get to a shelter before it gets dark. It's too dangerous to be out here another night." Ayana's mother calls as she falls back until they're side by side.

Ayana's mother looked at her daughter before sighing. She couldn't stop so she picked up her daughter and continued forward. After what felt like forever Ayana's mother relaxed a bit after feeling the cracked stones turn into soft grass. But before she could rest a loud roar caused the dark tan lioness' ears to perk before she place her cub on the ground just as three lions appeared with a white egret flying above.

"Rogue! Why are you trespassing!" the pale golden lion demanded.

Ayana's mother bowed her head in respect. "I am looking for a safe pride to raise my daughter."

The lions shared a look before the pale golden lion looked back at the dark tan lioness. "I can reserve judgement until the queen decides. But until then introductions are in order. I am King Kopa and these two are my brother in laws, Prince Kion and Prince Brandt. And welcome to the Pridelands."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

It's been six weeks since Kiara accepted Ayana and her mother, Ashaki. Kiara was heading down to spend time with her mother and brothers when she stopped and looked out into the Pridelands and seen Torrent and Ayana playing. A smile formed as she remembered playing with Kopa.

"After noon, your highness."

Kiara turned her head and nodded to Ashaki before returning her orange eyes on the playing cubs.

The dark tan lioness followed the golden orange queen's gaze and smiled when she saw her daughter playing with the prince. "I'm glad that our cubs are getting along well."

Kiara nodded in agreement. "I agree." as she continued to watch the cubs an idea popped up. "You know Ashaki almost every king or queen in the pridelands has had their mate chosen while they were cubs."

Ashaki looked at the queen and smiled lightly, "I haven't said anything but I was the queen in my old pride and when I was young my parents decided my mate."

Kiara nodded before continuing, "My parents chose my mate as well."

"I never had the chance to choose Ayana's mate. Since our pride was tooken."

Kiara thought about it and turned her head towards the plains, "When I choose Torrent's mate I want someone that will help him rule and someone that he likes."

Ashaki smiled as that was what her and her mate dreamed for their daughter, "That's all I wanted for Ayana."

As they continued to watch their cubs play Kiara turned back to the dark tan lioness, "I know I haven't known you or Ayana very long but I think that Torrent and Ayana would be a good king and queen."

Ashaki smiled, "I agree I have almost never seen my daughter this happy before in my life and she comes from a long royal bloodline."

Kiara smiled in return, "I still have to talk to Kopa and Torrent but I think that my decision is made."

Ashaki nodded as she stood. "I'll tell Ayana but once you and Kopa make a decision let me know."

While Ashaki went down Kopa was going up but he seen that they were together before he headed up the rocky slope. When Kopa reached the top he met Kiara who was heading down from the peak, "What were you and Ashaki talking about?

Kiara grinned, "You know how when you and I were cubs we were betrothed. I think that Torrent and Ayana should be betrothed."

Kopa frowned, "I don't know Kiara, Ayana and her mother just joined the pride. Besides I always thought he would choose his own mate."

Kiara nuzzled her mate with a reassuring smile, "Trust me Kopa, I can tell they'll be a good king and queen. Ayana was taught how to rule a pride by her mother. She was the future queen in her pride."

Kopa sighed before shaking his head, "I trust you Kiara. Ayana is a beautiful cub and will probably be a good queen especially if she was taught how to rule a pride. But are you doing what's good for the pridelands or what's good for Torrent?"

Kiara raised a eye brow, "What do you mean?"

Kopa sighed heavily, "Does he even like her?"

Kiara smiled at the memory, "Yes they at least were playing with each other."

Kopa sighed deeply, "If he likes her I agree with you Kiara."

Kiara embraced the pale golden lion. "I still have to talk to him; I needed your approval first."

"I want to be there when you talk to him."

Kiara nodded before she called for Timon and Pumbaa. Then they both walked towards her.

"Can you two go get Torrent?"

Timon said, "Sure Kiara." Then Timon and Pumbaa left to get the prince. A few minutes later Timon and Pumbaa returned with Torrent.

Kiara nuzzled her son before sitting by Kopa. "Torrent how do you feel about Ayana?"

Torrent looked between his parents before tilting his head. "She's okay I guess, why though?"

Kiara smiled brightly, "I think that when my time as queen has passed and you take the throne, Ayana should be your queen."

Shocked Torrent's orange eyes widen, "But I just met her."

"I know you two just met but I can tell you get along well."

Torrent frowned "But she is my friend."

Kopa decided to step in, "When your mother and I learned we were betrothed, we were cubs and just friends."

Torrent shook his head. "You don't get it. She's just a friend."

Kiara sighed. "Torrent try to understand I just want what's best for the future of the pridelands."

Torrent frowned before looking up, "But what if I meet someone else, can I change my mate?"

Kopa nodded and nuzzled his son, "We promise Torrent if you find a lioness that you love more before you become king she can be your mate, right Kiara?"

Kiara sighed and nodded reluctantly, "Yes of course."

Kopa turned to the goldish cub. "Thank you Torrent, you can go play some more."

Kiara waited until Torrent left before she turned to Kopa, "Why did you do that?"

Kopa shook his head. "As his king I want him to have a good mate for the next queen. But as his father I want him to be happy and follow his heart."

Kiara nodded, "I understand. I'll make the announcement but I don't think there will be another lioness."

Kopa raise a eye brow with a small smirk. "Don't be too sure Kiara."

Kiara thought of when Torrent met Alyssa's daughter. She shook her head before turning to Kopa. "I'm sure there won't be anyone else."

Kopa nodded not truly believing it, "You should tell Ashaki our decision to betroth them. Then you should announce it to the pride."

Kiara nodded before she went to find the dark tan lioness. The golden orange lioness found her new member by the lionesses relaxing area. "I talked to Torrent and Kopa they both agreed."

Ashaki smiled, "While you talked to them I talked to Ayana. She loved the idea. She really likes the prince."

Kiara nodded, "Then I'll make the announcement."

Kiara had gathered the pride and said, "I have an announcement to make. My son, the heir to the throne. I have decided when he does take the throne that former princess, Ayana will be his queen."

As the pride learned the news they celebrated. But Torrent ran off to the cave under priderock.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? Everyone is celebrating for you."

Torrent turned to see his older cousin Faraji. The goldish cub turned back with his dark brown rimmed ears against his head, "I just feel like there is someone else out there for me - someone that I might like more."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the review, TMNTTLK lover. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Catch me if you can!'' a cheerful voice said.

''Oh I can, Anders! Just watch!'' a slightly younger voice said.

During the few months that has passed Anders the hyena pup and Princess Sherise were best friends. Anders had crazier ideas and was more of a daredevil than anything, Sherise was also pretty daring, but always followed her parents' rules to avoid trouble with them.

Anders jumped over a log while throwing up a baobab fruit from his light grey muzzle, which Sherise caught with her tannish muzzle, then ran ahead of the hyena pup who half leapt off of a tree trunk and ran pass the russet red cub but not before then snatches the baobab fruit out of Sherise's mouth and kicked it over her head,causing a giraffe to duck from the baobab fruit coming at it.

''WHOA!'' Sherise yelled, before both she and Anders ran after the baobab fruit that was flying towards priderock.

As Sherise and Anders ran after the baobab fruit, the princess spotted Torrent's friends, Tai and Kipawa.

''Hi Tai, hi Kipawa!'' Sherise shouted as she passed the two older cubs.

''...she's so weird.'' Kipawa groaned.

Tai rolled his eyes before they walked away towards the training area.

 _ **At Priderock**_

"Everything the light touches is a part of our kingdom. The Pridelands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Torrent and some day when you're king-'' Kiara started, but both her and Torrent heard Sherise's voice.

''HEADS UP! INCOMING!'' Sherise yelled as the baobab fruit hit Kiara on the head.

''Sherise!'' Torrent said as the young princeess ran in front of him and Kiara.

''Oh! S-Sorry mom..me and Anders were playing baobab ball-'' Sherise started, but was interrupted by Anders.

''And Sherise couldn't handle the pass!'' Anders finished causing Sherise to glare.

''What!? A giraffe couldn't handle it! You kicked it over my head!'' Sherise narrowed her purplish-blue eyes as she bend low and pushed Anders with her paw.

''Sherise!'' Kiara scolded as Anders threw the baobab fruit over Sherise's head and caught it.

''And you couldn't handle it.'' Anders said with a smile after tucking the fruit under his paw.

''Oh yeah? Try to handle this!'' Sherise said, then pounced at Anders, causing them have a tug of war with the baobab ball.

''Children!'' Kiara shouted, causing Sherise to let go of the fruit, ''Sherise, sweetie...I need to talk to your brother. He'll be tracking gazelles with his friends today.''

''Because I'm training to be-'' Torrent started.

''King of the pridelands, yeah yeah, I know all about it Torrent!'' Sherise love her brother but he didn't have to always push the fact that she has nothing to look forward to when she gets older...or now.

''At least I have _my_ life figured out.'' Torrent scoffed, ''What are you gonna grow up to be, little sister?''

''Happy?'' Sherise replied with a cheeky smile.

''Alright you two, that's enough.'' Kiara started as she moved in between the cubs before looking at Sherise,''Sherise, how about you and Anders go play somewhere else?''

''Good idea mom! Let's go, Anders!'' Sherise said before she ran off with Anders following him.

Torrent shook his head before looking at his mother. "I can't believe we're related."

Kiara sighed deeply. "Sherise will grow up one day...I hope."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Sherise and Anders raced through the Pridelands passing the baobab fruit back and forth before the fruit went over a cliff that leads into the Outlands.

"Oh man. There's our game." Sherise sighed before turning to head back home.

"Come on Sherise. What could happen?"

Sherise frowned as she watched her friend leap down the piles of rocks before running over to the fruit. Sherise gasped when she that Anders wasn't alone. "Anders, look out!"

Before Anders could respond Chungu picked the pup up as Jafar and Cheezi appeared laughing.

"Let's see you escape this, runt!" Jafar sneered.

"H-hey! Let him go!"

Jafar laughed as he looked up at the princess. "Why don't you come down here!" when Sherise didn't move Jafar and his cousins laughed before future hyena matriarch turned to the grayish pup. "I'm starving."

"No!" something in Sherise snapped. Her eyes began to shine like the stars. "Let him go!"

She roared which sent the hyenas tumbling back. When Sherise stopped roaring she looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"

 _ **At Priderock**_

"That was Sherise's roar?'' Kopa asked Jaja, who laughed as she stood at the peak.

''Yes Kopa, yes!'' Jaja replied, "She is ready..It Is Time!''

''No, Jaja.'' Kiara said shaking her head,''She can't possibly be ready, she's still a cub.''

The golden orange lioness was then hit on the head with a stick.

''Ow!" Kiara yelped before looking at the sherman.

''Kiara, Kiara, you heard the roar!'' Jaja reminded the queen of the pridelands.

''I heard it..it's just..it's a big responsibility,'' Kiara said,''I need more time to prepare her.''

''You ran out of time, Kiara.'' Kopa told his mate and best friend,''You need to tell her.''

''Tell me what, papa?'' Sherise asked his pale golden father as she walked over to him.

Kopa turned to his mate and sherman who turned to Kiara.

''Well..um..we need to talk, Kiara.'' Kiara after taking a deep breath, said and Sherise instantly had a look of fear.

''Oh no..mama, we already had that talk. _'Can you feel the love tonight'_!'' Sherise said in a annoyed tone.

Kiara looked at Kopa and cleared her throat before looking back at her daughter. "No. I'm gonna talk to you about something else..follow me.'' Kiara said, Sherise was confused but nodded and followed her mother.

Jaja, Kiara, Kopa, Sherise and Anders headed down the slope and around Priderock towards a cave with vines hanging.

''It's a bunch of vines, mom..what's so special about a bunch of vines?'' Sherise asked and Jaja ripped the vines off as the royal family and Anders walked into the cave.

''What is this place?'' Sherise asked in wonder.

''The lair of the lion guard.'' Kiara replied.

''The Lion Guard? What's that?'' Sherise asked and Kiara smiled.

''The Lion Guard is the team that protects the pridelands and defends the circle of life.'' Kiara explained which caused Sherise to raise an eyebrow.

''But mom, that's y-'' Sherise started, but was interrupted.

''It was made that way because the old lion guard died.'' Kiara said before Sherise could finish.

''They...died?'' Anders asked and Jaja shined a bright light on a group of paintings.

''Many years ago before you were born, or me. The second king of the pridelands had two cubs. The second one, was the leader of the lion guard…'' Kiara started.

 _''Congratulations, brother!'' Princess Odette congradulated her younger brother Prince Mundu, who cringed._

 _''I can already tell this will be a bad job.'' Mundu groaned._

 _A few months later…_

 _''Athena, Eros, Carlisle and Tron, listen to what we must do!'' Mundu told his lion guard_

 _''What must we do?" Carlisle asked his leader._

 _''You four must help me kill Odette and take the throne so I can rule the pridelands with you as my advisors.'' Mundu explained with a grin, but the guard just stood there,''Well?''_

 _''Mundu, the lion guard's job is to protect the pridelands and the circle of life, not kill royals just because our leader wants us to!'' Athena explained, ''Sorry..but we won't help you.''_

 _''You what?!'' Mundu yelled,furious._

 _''We won't help you do such a criminal act just for your own desires.'' Athena said with narrowed eyes._

 _''You traitors!'' Mundu roared causing Athena and the others to cringe._

 _''Mundu, please! We don't have to do this!''Athena pleaded to her leader, who then started to use the roar of the elders._

 _Athena got a chance to run out of the Pridelands as the rest of the guard were killed by the roar. Mundu tried to use the roar again, he just did a normal lion roar and not the roar of the elders._

 _''W-What?'' Mundu said confused._

 _The ghost of the first king, Spartan appeared before his grandson._

 _''Mundu...you used the roar for evil..so we had to take the roar away from you as a punishment..'' Spartan said ashamed of what his grandson became._

 _Spartan vanished leaving Mundu where he was as red eyes came from the darkness of a cave in the distance._

''Hevi Kabisa…'' Sherise said with a stunned tone.

''The roar can be used for great good,'' Jaja started, "But can also be used for terrible evil.''

''Don't worry, I will never be like Prince Mundu.'' Sherise assured her parents and Jaja.

''That's good to know princess..because from now on..you are the leader of the new lion guard.'' Kiara revealed to Kion.

''M-me? Come on, mom. You have to be kidding…'' Sherise said until she saw the serious looks on her parents' faces,''Ok, you aren't kidding..I will make you proud mom and dad!''

Kopa smiled as Kiara leaned on him. He nuzzled her before looking out of the cave. He knew that the Pridelands was in safe paws and he was already proud.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

It was silent after the two friends left the Lion Guard cave. Anders were full of questions but knew that after everything that they just heard, his friend was going through a lot. As for Princess Sherise, a lot of thoughts ran through her head. The Lion Guard? She has heard of the Pridelands Guard, but never the Lion Guard. Why now? Plus she has a very strong feeling that her parents are keeping something from her. A dark gray paw on her shoulder caused the russet red cub to shake her head before turning to her best friend.

"Who's the first to be recruited?"

Sherise turned her head as she continued walking as she thought about who could be in the guard. Like her uncles, she are friends with different animals that are qualified to be apart of the guard. Like Anders, he's the bravest animal she knows besides her parents, uncles and Beshte.

Anders smiled before running ahead to block Sherise's path. "I know you're searching for the bravest in the Pridelands, so before you go asking all the animals of the Pridelands-"

"-Anders shut up." Sherise giggled before walking ahead. "The guard needs the bravest so I'm asking you."

Anders smiled as he trotted to join his friend. "I won't let you down. Who's next?"

 _ **The Watering Hole, Elephant Valley**_

"Twende Tembo!" yelled a pale gray elephant calf as he pushed a large boulder out of the way into the water, causing the the boulder to make a huge splash wetting Sherise and Anders in the process.

Anders shook his fur dry before glaring at Sherise. "Are you sure Emmett is the one?"

Sherise giggled before walking over to their other friend. "You seen him."

Anders groaned before following after Sherise. Emmett is Aminifu's grandson. Aminifu had led many herds back to the Pridelands after Kiara became queen. Not too long before Torrent's birth, Aminifu's daughter Ajabu had Emmett. Emmett was the strongest there is besides Besthe.

"Emmett, we need to talk."

Anders knew who the other recruits were. Ono's daughter, Oni and Fuli's nephew Blaze. Fuli's older brother Trail and his mate Midnight had a son a few weeks before Sherise was born. With the five of them they were the fiercest, the bravest, the strongest, the keenest of sight and the fastest. Together they were the Lion Guard that will protect the Pridelands and defend the circle of life.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"You got scared of some little cub! A female no less!" Janja growled as his son, his uncle's son and his sister's oldest son sat before him.

Jafar lowered his head. There was no use to explain what happened. When his father gets into his rants, it's best to stay clear and not interfere. Unfortunately, the pack didn't know this until the day his father killed his mother before his young golden eyes. His father went into one of his moods, like now. His mother interfered and he killed her...the sound of flapping wings caused Jafar to look towards the valcano cave entrance to see his father's spy and scout, Mzingo. Before he could ex knowledge the vulture, his father beat him to it.

"Mzingo! What are you doing this far into the Outlands? Looking for leftovers?"

Jafar looked at Mzingo and seen the glint in the vulture's eyes. "No but I would be happy to-"

"Forget it!" Janja sneered. "Kiara's cub managed to cancel our lunch plans."

Mzingo tilted his head. "So you know about Sherise? That Kiara and Kopa told her about the Lion Guard?"

Jafar's eyes widened as he realized it all. The roar. Has heard about the Lion Guard from his great uncle Banzai. That's when Jafar was struck with a idea. "Dad! We can use this opportunity to our advantage."

Janja snarled as he walked over to his son. "And what would that be."

Jafar inhaled and exhaled before leaping on a high ledge gaining the attention of the rest of the pack. "The princess will be too busy recruiting to be protecting the Pridelands. So in the meantime we strike and we strike hard."

Cheezi nodded before turning to his uncle. "That's not a bad idea, Uncle Janja."

Janja snarled causing Cheezi to jump before the male hyena matriarch looked up at his son. "When do you plan on putting this plan of yours in action?"

Jafar grinned and it reminded the hyenas of their old matriarch Shenzi and their current matriarch. "Tonight we strike!"

 _ **Further In The Outlands**_

"The Lion Guard!"

A dark gray lioness strunk back. But not because of her queen's anger but because the creamy beige lioness was laughing and it didn't sit well with Jamali.

The large russet red lion narrowed his purplish-blue eyes as he growled. "I don't find anything of this funny, Alyssa! How are we supposed to turn my daughter on our side if she has some type of role in the pride like that!"

Alyssa stopped laughing when she realized that her allie and current lover was right. She only mated with the slightly younger lion for the same reason he mated with her. A backup in case the first plan failed but maybe it was a good idea now that she thought about it. How can she take back the Pridelands when the princess is patrolling the damn place.

Vitani who was sitting not far, who was also pregnant but with Jareb's cub, was listening when she shook her head and walked over. "There's no need to get all riled up. Use my brother as well."

Alyssa's brown eyes lit up. "Of course. Barton will go in with Elena. They will rescue the prince, but while Elena is with the prince...Barton will be with the princess. Then he will bring her down bit by bit before revealing the truth. And when she's heartbroken we'll be there to pick up the pieces."

Jamali grinned at the creamy beige lioness. He loved the plan and with his daughter behind them, they will be victorious.


	15. Chapter 15

**TMNTTLK lover, thank you for the review and your right about the trouble. Here's chapter fifthteen, enjoy.**

"You got to heard the roar! It's mind blowing!"

"Anders!" Sherise bashfully yelled as she tried to shield herself from the peering eyes.

"Roar? What roar?" the light yellow cheetah cub narrowed his midnight blue eyes. "You think you are special because you can roar? Let's see it."

Sherise groaned before taking a deep breath and turned to face the ledge. "Okay. Stay behind me, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Sherise closed her eyes and went to roar but instead of a ground shaking roar she let out a small mew. Sherise's purplish-blue eyes widen as she turned to face her friends to face Blaze laughing. It may seem cruel but that was how Blaze was. He had his departed aunt's spirit.

"Sherise!"

Sherise turned to see her mother with Ono flying over. "Mom! I just tried to use my roar-"

"Exactly why I knew you weren't ready." Kiara intrupted with a stern expression.

Sherise gasped as she looked at her mother with wide eyes. "You don't think I'm ready."

"No." Sherise strunk back but Kiara continued. "I asked you to assemble the guard. But here you are with your friends showing off your gift as if it wasn't dangerous. This is not a game." Kiara sighed heavily. "I wish you would take your responsibility serious like Torrent takes his."

Sherise sat with her ears against her head as she watched her mother head down the hill. "But I do take it seriously..."

Anders frowned as Sherise walked away. "Reese?"

Emmett shook his head. "I think Sherise should be on her own for a few."

Anders reluctantly agreed and sat to await his friend's return.

 _ **Further Into The Pridelands**_

Sherise didn't understand. Her mother felt she wasn't ready but...she sighed as she continued to head further into the Pridelands. "Mom wanted the best for the Lion Guard. But now, maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand."

Sherise turned another directon not noticing the clouds rolling in, forming into a image.

 _'Why?_

 _Why even trust me at all?_

 _They say the Guard is my call_

 _But then come tell me I'm wrong_

 _Now what What should I do?_

 _And who Who do I turn to?_

 _Now everything feels so upside down_

 _Deep down, maybe I knew_

 _It was way too good to be true_

 _With all my friends looking up to me_

 _Some leader I turned out to be'_

 _"Sherise..."_

Sherise looked up towards the voice that called her name to gasp at the sight of a golden, red maned lion with glowing orange eyes. "Heyvi kabisa... Are you..."

The image nodded with a smile. _"Yes, Sherise. I am your grandfather."_

Sherise was stunned as she continued believe she's speaking with her grandfather. "Simba. I've heard a lot about you."

Simba chuckled with a smile. _"And I've been watching you. You are about to embark on a great journey, Sherise, leader of the Lion Guard!"_

Sherise sighed as she lowered her head. "I'm not sure mom is gonna let me lead the Lion Guard. She's worried that I can't handle it."

Simba took a deep breath. _"Sherise. Kiara is worried. But she's worried because she loves you. Being leader of the Lion Guard will not always be easy."_

Sherise turned away with her ears against her head. "Then maybe mom's right. Maybe I'm not ready to lead. Or use the Roar. I'm not even sure I can control it! First it's super loud. Then it's just a squeak. And I... I don't want to end up like Mundu."

"Don't be afraid, Sherise. Trust your instincts. The Roar will be there for you when you need it. And so will I. Until the Pride Lands' end..."

Sherise frowned as she watched her grandfather's image disappear. "Grandfather Simba. Don't go yet." when she realized it was no use she and thought what her grandfather said. "Trust my instincts. The Roar will be there when I need it."

Sherise sighed deeply as she gazed up at the sky.

 _'Maybe my journey is far from done_

 _They need a leader and I'm the one_

 _So now it's time for them all to see_

 _The Lioness I was born to be_

 _It is time_

 _To take the lead on my own_

 _It is time_

 _For something bigger Than I've ever known_

 _No need to wonder The choice is done_

 _Now I believe I'm truly am the one_

 _So is it time?_

 _Is it time?'_

Sherise looked at her right shoulder and saw a black mark of a lion head. "Yes."

 _'It is time'_

"Sherise! Sherise! Janja! Jafar and the hyenas! They're attacking the gazelles!"

Sherise's eyes widened in alarm as she heard what her hyena friend said. "What? Oh, no!"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

On the hill Sherise left them on, Emmett, Oni and Blaze was watching Janja and his pack hunt with the aid of Mzingo.

"Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, in a devious sort of way." Oni pondered while perched on one of Emmett's tusks.

Emmett shook his head. "I don't get it. They've already scored a couple gazelles. That should be plenty for all of them."

Blaze nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Why are they still attacking?"

Sherise walked over with Anders following. "Janja and his clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead."

Oni's light brown eyes widen. "What?"

Emmett gasped. "No..."

"Don't they understand the Circle of Life?"

Sherise shook her head at the cheetah cub. "They don't care about the Circle of Life. They're not hunting for food. They want to throw the Pride Lands into chaos. And it's up to the Lion Guard to stop them!"

 _ **On a hill facing the commotion**_

Jaja, Kiara, Kopa, Kion, Torrent and Kipawa sat on the hill knoll watching Sherise and her team comfront Janja and his pack.

Janja apporched causing Anders to growl. "Well, if it isn't Sherise the lioness cub. You and your friends better leave now, before you get hurt.

Sherise narrowed her purplish-blue eyes before they began to shine like the stars. "We're the Lion Guard, Janja. We defend the Circle of Life. You and your kind are not welcome in the Pride Lands. Ever!"

The group on the hill knoll watching Sherise and her team comfront the hyenas saw the clouds gathering into lion heads as Sherise let out a loud roar that shook the foundation of the Pridelands. The force of the roar knocked the hyenas back.

Anders grinned as he thrusted a dark gray paw in the air. "Yeah! Now that's the Roar!"

Jafar groaned as he put a black paw to his head. "Oh..."

Jaja laughed as pointed her staff towards the team of young animals. "Did you hear that?"

Kopa heard it earlier that day but he along with Torrent was amazed. "Wow." father and son said at once.

"Whoa." was all the light golden prince could say as his pale green eyes held a bit more than a admiration.

Jafar growled. He wasn't going to be humilited by a damn cub.

"Let's go. Our fight is over." Janja looked back at the glaring Guard. "For now."

Jafar snarled before turning his golden eyes towards the young animals. "You win today, Sherise. Next time won't be so easy."

After watching the hyenas leave Jaja turned to the golden orange queen. "See, Kiara? You see? She is ready! It is time!"

Kopa nudge his head against Kiara's with a proud smile. "Kiara?"

Kiara nodded with a proud smile of her own. "Yes. Sherise is ready. It is time. Time for the Lion Guard."


	16. Chapter 16

**TMNTTLK lover and Wolfgirl619 thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter of Innocence II, enjoy.**

A few weeks after the whole hyena chaos, Kopa went on patrol with Kion, Brandt and Faraji. It was quiet therefore making it uncomfortable. Just as the teen lion-cheetah was going to say something Ono flew in.

"Sire! Lion Guard! Visitors on the borders."

The pale golden king sighed before looking at his brother in laws and nephew. "You three keep patrolling. I'll handle the visitors."

Kion nodded before leading his younger brother and oldest son towards the next area of their patrol. Kopa watched his family head away before looking up at his majordomo.

"Ono where is he?"

Ono lowered his self just enough to be leveled with the king while hovering in the air. "On the western border."

Kopa nodded before turning towards the said border. "You're off. Help the others."

Ono nodded. "Of course, sire." before flying off to help the princes.

Kopa watched his friend and majordomo fly away before turning back to his original direction. With a deep breath he headed towards the western border at a trot. It's no serect that the king knew who was at the borders but it also dosen't mean he was happy about it. Once he got to the western border he was greeted by a stocky pale beige lion who wa a few months younger than him.

"Akiel. What do I owe of your humble presence?"

The pale beige lion rolled his bright green eyes that he inherited from his grandfather and mother. "My mother is dead. She couldn't take the heartache anymore."

Kopa sighed deeply as he ran a paw through his thick brown mane. "Akiel. What does this have to do with anything?"

Akiel took the hint and continued. "Ariel gave birth to a healthy male last night. I no longer need Jara."

Kopa looked at his younger half brother. "So I are throwing her away!" hatered for the lion that was in front of him began to grow. "You're just like my grandfather."

Akiel raised a dark brown eye brow. "Scar was my grandfather as well. And you have no right to talk. Your heir is a male."

Kopa narrowed his dark green eyes. "First of all. You are not family. You are just a result of adultery. And you know why Torrent's the future king and if you don't then it's none of your damn business. But I will accept Jara, on the behalf that she and Sherise are friends." with a snarl he turned and stalked away as he growled over his shoulder. "I'll send my majordomo to escort Jara."

Akiel watched his brother head over a hill before closing his eyes as he smelt a farmilar scent. "I know you're there."

A lanky but strong built rich brown lion walked from out of the bushes. "It needed to be done. My father has been known as a mockery. It's about time everyone remember my father and family for what we really are." he moved his red eyes from the Pridelands to the young lion at his side.

Akiel nodded. "Of course...Uncle Nuka."

 _ **The Lion Guard Lair**_

"I'm beat!" Blaze moaned as he flopped down in exhustion.

Anders laughed at the light yellow cheetah cub. "Let this be the day, that the fastest is tired!"

Sherise giggled along with the rest of the guard. Her ears perked before folding towards the lair entrance. She turned to see her brother and cousin, Tai. "Hey Torrent!"

Torrent smiled before embracing his sister. "How was the migration?"

Sherise went to answer but Anders beat her to it. "Exhusting!"

Sherise shook her head before looking at her brother. "The zebra leader, Muhimu gave birth in the Outlands. Crazy right?"

Something snapped at the mention of the Outlands. He shook his head before smiling at his sister. "We have a new member and you're going to love her."

When Torrent said that a smile grew before the russet red cub ran out of the lair. Torrent shook his head before following after his sister. When he and the others got to the watering hole they saw Sherise pounce on a golden blonde cub.

"I'm happy to see you Jara!" Sherise exclaimed but her smile fell when her purplish-blue eyes saw two particular lioness cubs.

Jara sat up and followed her friends gaze to spot a young creamy orange cub that was no more than two months old and a creamy tan cub that was around her age. She moved her bright green eyes from the two to her friend. "Who are they?"

Sherise pinned her ears as she lowered her head. "The oldest is Ayana, Torrent's future queen and Alexia...she has a..."

"Bitch." the group of cubs looked to see a teen Jax along with a teen Alana and a teen Jaha. "But enough of her. The Lion Guard is wanted. Jafar and Janja are back in the Pridelands."

Sherise stood and looked at her team. "Our job is never done."

Jara bumped her head on the younger cub's shoulder. "But it's worth it."

Sherise nodded with a smile before turning to her team and nodded before running off. "Until the Pridelands end,"

The rest of the guard ran after their leader as Oni took flight.

 _"The Lion Guard Defend!"_

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"Ha! Try and catch me Cayo!" yelled a teen Bahiti.

"Kid, can we rest!" wheezed a light tanned teen lion with chocolate brown eyes and a brownish mane growing.

"You're just like Remi!" Bahiti laughed as she stopped leaving the other teen to slump to the ground.

"Hahaha." the young grayish-beige lioness mocked laughed as she walked over.

"Come on Remi. Be a sport." Aden laughed who walked over with Orville and a pale brown lioness with brown eyes.

A few months after excepting Bahiti, the little Oasis pride had started to get members. Now their numbers ran a bit strong.

"So what now?" Bahiti asked after taking a drink from a nearby lake.

"Well I was thinking...we could go hunting since I'm hungry." a teen rusty orange lioness with ruby red eyes suggested.

Everyone laughed at the rusty orange lioness's comment.

"Blythe, you're always hungry." smiled Orville with a laugh.

"So it's settled, we are going hunting!" Blythe cheered.

The group laughed before heading off towards the hunting grounds.

 _ **The waterfall, Oasis**_

Orville walked down the slope and sighed when he saw his best friend lying down with a paw in the water. "Bahiti?"

The golden peach teen lioness looked up with teary dark green eyes. "Orville.."

The dark beige lion ran over and embraced Bahiti. While the two were in a tight embrace a sharp pain shot through her head before all she could see was white.

 _I'm gonna make it bend and break_

 _(It sent you to me without wings)_

 _Say a prayer, but let the good times roll_

 _In case God doesn't show_

 _(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

 _And I want these words to make things right_

 _But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

 _ **"Who does she think he is?"**_

 _If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _He tastes like you only sweeter_

 **A light golden cub splashed a golden peach cub before running out of the water.**

 **The golden peach cub playfully growled** _,_ _ **"You're not getting away that easy!"**_

 _One night yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _See he tastes like you only sweeter_

 _I'm looking forward to the future_

 _But my eye sight is going bad_

 _And this crystal ball_

 _It's always cloudy except for, except for_

 _When you look into the past, look into the past_

 _One night stand_

 _One night stand_

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _He tastes like you only sweeter_

 _One night yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _See he tastes like you only sweeter_

 _They say I only think in the form of_

 _Crunching numbers in hotel rooms_

 _Collecting page six lovers_

 _Get me out of my mind_

 _Gets you out of those clothes_

 _I'm a liner away from_

 _Getting you into the mood_

 _ **"Look to the stars.."**_ **said a golden orange lioness.**

 **The cubs shared a confused look before looking at the star filled sky.**

 _ **"Your grandpa once told me that the great kings of the past look down on us from the stars."**_

 _ **"But mom..."**_

 _ **"But auntie..."**_

 _ **"...what about the queens?"**_

 **The lioness smiled as she nuzzled the cubs.**

 _ **"They're up there too. So whenever you feel alone. Remember that they are up there to help. So will we."**_

 _One night and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _He tastes like you only sweeter_

 _One night yeah, and one more time_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _See he tastes like you only sweeter_

 _One night and one more time_

 _(One more night, one more time)_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Even though they weren't so great_

 _He tastes like you only sweeter_

 _ **"...Almasi..."**_

 _One night yeah, and one more time_

 _(One more night, one more time)_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _Thanks for the memories_

 _See he tastes like you only sweeter_

"Bahiti!"

Bahiti shook her head before looking into the bluish eyes of her best friend. All the while trying to figure out what just happened. She wasn't Bahiti, she was Almasi, a princess from the Pridelands but she knows why she was away from her home in the first place. Alyssa. Bahiti smiled as she took a deep breath, "Orville...I have something to confess."

Orville nuzzled the golden peach teen. "You can tell me anything."

Bahiti smiled before thrusting her head under Orville's. "I'm in love with you."

She couldn't tell him or anyone. If anyone found out the truth, they would send her back. And to honest, she was scared. What if Alyssa was still around, then she wouldn't just be in danger but Orville and the others as well. But instead she focused on the tangy feelings as Orville nuzzled her lovingly.

"I'm in love with you too."

As the sun started to set the two friends further their relationship and became one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back to chapter seventeen. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

The night African wind blew softly through the savannah. In a tall baobab tree Jaja was doing the finishing touches of Torrent's mane and Sherise's painting.

"Oh, Simba...every day Torrent and Sherise grows more handsome and beautiful, into a King and leader that will make us all very proud."

She sighs as paints a mane on the lion painting, next to Sherise and the finished touches to a lioness painting that was next to Torrent.

"But these cubs Elena and Barton grows stronger. And Alyssa fills their hearts with hate. I am very worried Simba. Things are not going well."

Then the winds starts to blow, rattling Jaja's gourds.

"Hmm? You havea plan?" asked the middle age baboon.

One of the gourds falls, splitting in half. Jaja then holds up the two halves against the painting of Torrent and Elena, and brings them together.

"What? Elena...Torrent...together? This is the plan?"

Then it hits her.

Rafiki's niece starts yelling "Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh Simba, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!"

The winds starts to blow hard around Jaja, which make her have a second thought.

"Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right-okay!" Jaja yells.

The winds clam down, but Jaja did not. He began to continue shouting at the sky.

"I don't think this is going to work...but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

 _ **In the Pridelands**_

Blaze watched from a far as Anders pounced around and keeping the fruit in his dark muzzle, away from Sherise as they continued on with their game. It was normal, of course even if they're teenagers now. But Blaze saw what the others had yet to see, minus Oni and it would be his edge in catching Anders off-guard.

"Anders! I need to talk to you!" he called. Anders either didn't hear him or didn't care, and the teen light yellow cheetah sighed. They had a big responsibility like they did now, but they all still managed to be so carefree.

He ran from his perchto in front of Anders, snatching the fruit from the teen hyena's jaws.

"Hey!" Anders cried, glaring at his other feline teammate. Sherise skidded to a halt, looking at Blaze as well.

"Blaze, did you need something?" a teen Sherise asked.

"I want to talk to Anders." he said, clear and simple as that. Anders shrugged.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Alone...Anders."

Sherise seemed surprised by that.

"Okay, fine. Let's find somewhere private." Anders said, not seeming worried in the slightest.

Blaze let the fruit roll from under his dark gray paw and followed Anders, they soon found such a place, and Blaze perched himself up on a rock, while Anders stood there, seeming impatient and somewhat bored.

"You have a crush on Sherise."

It wasn't a question.

"So? What're you gonna do about it?" Anders asked. He didn't seem bored anymore, but he was certainly not surprised. Maybe if it had been someone other than Blaze, perhaps.

"Why don't you tell her?"

Anders looked at Blaze as if he'd gone insane.

"Why would I do _that_?"

Blaze seem speechless for a moment. Anders wasn't scared, not just because he was never scared, but Blaze could tell in the way he was acting now. He wasn't scared to tell their leader.

"Why don't you want to tell her, then? What's stopping you?"

Blaze watched as his teen hyena friend seemed to weigh his options. He couldn't tell if he was trying to decide whether or not to tell Sherise, or whether he should even stay here to talk to Blaze.

"I know you're not scared, Anders. So why don't you tell him?"

The mere mention of the possibility of him being scared made Anders scoff.

"'Course I'm not scared. But I'm not stupid, either"

Blaze watched Anders carefully. Since the hyena didn't tend to think things through at first glance, he knew that he had to have felt like this for a while. Blaze wondered if he had missed some signs before.

Anders took Blaze's silence as a sign to keep talking.

"I like Sherise, okay? I'm not scared to admit that to anyone, not even Sherise. But I also know that someone else likes her."

"So you're going to give up?"

Anders sighed. "What more can I do? Besides it's most likely a phase."

"But what if your feelings last?"

"I'm not gonna take that chance. If Kiara finds out that I like-like Sherise, she might get mad at me and he won't let me be around Sherise anymore! I might not get to be on the Lion Guard, even!"

Blaze seriously wondered when Anders had thought this much about his feelings. Did he tell someone, consult someone?

"So you don't want to risk your friendship with Sherise over feelings that will probably just be temporary?"

"Yep. I'm not scared, okay? I just don't like the idea of not getting to be around Sherise again!"

Blaze nodded his head.

"That's fair. But if your feelings turn out to be permanent, will you tell her?"

"Maybe. I'd have to wait and see what happens with this other guy." Anders said. He seemed to be considering it, at least.

Anders nodded to the young cheetah before running off to return to Sherise, and Blaze watched, something still nagging in his head.

Anders' list of reasons hadn't included Sherise not returning those feelings. Blaze just sighed, he hoped that Anders don't get hurt or that might tare their team apart.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

The sun was setting and Torrent was finishing up his patrol when the silence finally made the goldish teen look at his companion. The light golden teen was looking out into the distance as the evening's breeze blew through his brownish mane.

"Kipawa. Is something wrong?"

Kipawa sighed before turning to face his best friend. "I'm in love with your sister."

Torrent's orange eyes widen as his unique but attractive golden mane ruffled in the breeze. "But you..."

Kipawa turned his head in shame. "I know. I always bullied her but the truth was I been in love with her since she became the leader of the guard."

Torrent really didn't know what to say. "Are you going to tell her?"

Kipawa thought about it but shook his head. Before giving a small smile. "Nah. But let's finish up patrol. I don't want to be out here later than necessary."

Torrent nodded before following his friend and cousin.

 _ **Further in the Outlands**_

Nalini hit the ground hard, the cracked ground dug into her slightly scared fur. As the hot surface burn her fresh wounds. The whitish-beige lioness hissed from the sting of the burn as eight claws dug into her shoulders.

"Very well Elena."

The tawny beige teen moved her paws before stepping to the side. Elena took a deep breath before looking to the side lines where a bulky dark gray teen lion with a black mane stood with a russet beige pre teen lioness. The dark gray teen male smiled at Elena causing Elena to smile back. Therefore the tawny beige teen didn't see her mother nod to her brother. So she was easily pinned when Barton pounced. Alyssa walked over and growled at her son.

"Never lose focus. As you may have killed Kiara there are Kopa, the prince and the pride."

"Not to mention the Lion Guard." Vito added after walking over.

Elena grunted before sitting up after the cold beige lion got off. Alyssa dipped her head in dismissal to her two oldest cubs.

"Barton, Nalini you're both dismissed."

The two siblings bowed before going their own way. Alyssa snarled before turning to her youngest child.

"You know what to do! A hundred laps on dessert border!"

Elena sighed before galloping towards the dessert.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter eighteen.**

Elena just pinned Nalini down, again and put her right paw to the older lioness' throat with sharp black claws out.

"Now who's weak?" Elena playfully growled in Nalini's face.

Nalini groaned and shoved her sister off as Alyssa walked over.

"Much better, now you are dismissed."

Elena bowed her head before walking off to a dirt mound. The tawny beige teen sat and sighed. As the Outlander princess looked out over the river and into the Pridelands she couldn't help the smiled that tugged at her maw.

"Thinking about those Pridelanders?"

Elena looked at her side and saw her older brother, Barton. Since cubs the two were close, closer than either of them were with their elder sister. They confined with one another when they needed to let loose and when their mother became too much.

Elena sighed and said "One in particular."

Barton nodded with a smirk and said, "Does the prince has anything to do with this?"

Elena snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the cold beige lion.

The Outland Princess sighed and said "It's crazy, I only met him once."

Barton smiled and nudged his sister and said, "Love is a crazy thing-"

Before Barton could finish Elena face pawed herself and growled, "Love! What's love when a I have feelings for the enemy!"

Barton nuzzled Elena. "That's why love comes in all kind of ways."

Elena sighed and looked to the sun setting orange sky. Barton sighed too and nudged Elena lightly before walking off. Barton didn't pay too much into the conversation, after all his sister was promised to Vitani and Jareb's dark gray son, Barram. Even though Elena wasn't interested.

Elena took a deep breath before singing solfly, _'Somewhere out there,_

 _Beneath the pale moonlight,_

 _Someone's thinking of me,_

 _And loving me tonight._

 _Somewhere out there,_

 _Someone's saying a prayer,_

 _That we'll find one another,_

 _In that big somewhere out there'_

Elena sighed once more before heading in for some more training before she called it a night.

In in the Pridelands Torrent was on a hill top and was singing solfly also,

 _'And even though I know how very far apart we are,_

 _It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star,_

 _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

 _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!_

 _Somewhere out there,_

 _If love can see us through,_

 _Then we'll be together,_

 _Somewhere out there,_

 _Out where dreams_

 _Come true'_

Torrent looked to the now star filled sky and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he sighed and head down the hill top. He had to meet his father for the last patrol. Unknow to the Outland Princess, that in a few months she will forget her love for Torrent. With only one thing in mind: to avenged her father.

 _ **A Year And A Half Later, Pridelands**_

It was night time in the Pridelands, animals were preparing for the night as the creatures of the night came out. Kiara and Torrent was heading home from another lesson when Torrent stopped walking. Kiara stopped walking also and looked back.

"Torrent, what's wrong?"

Young adult Torrent shook head with a sigh. "It's just that I was wondering if I would a good job tommrow."

Kiara smiled lightly and walked over to the stressed prince and nuzzled him.

"My son, I'm sure you can handle it."

Torrent still looked like he was unsure so Kiara sighed and bumped her head against her son's causing the young goldish lion to look at her.

"When I came back and. Defeated your great uncle, I couldn't just jump into being queen. Rafiki had to help me with the rest of my lessons. And when I thought I was ready, I had to go thought the royal rite of passage. Was I little nervous? Yes! But I had your grandmothers, your father, your uncles and the pride to help me."

Torrent smiled, "Thanks mom."

Kiara smiled back and hugged her son. "Let's get some sleep. You have a very big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Torrent nodded and with that the queen and prince headed home.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Under the Outlands' orange evening sky sat a young adult Barton and a young adult Elena on a rock while Alyssa slinks around them.

"You two are ready!" the creamy beige lioness chuckles, "Nice... very nice. You two have the same blackness in your souls that your father had. What is your destiny?"

"We will avenge Akan... take his place in the Pride Lands." Barton and Elena answered without emotion.

"Yes! What have I taught you?"

"Kiara and Torrent are the enemy."

Alyssa smiled evilly, "And what must you do?"

"We must kill them!"

The Outlands pride roar in reply.

 _ **In the Pridelands**_

At Pride Rock, where Torrent is emerging to take part in his first hunt. Mainly lionesses hunted but for many generations male and female took part of the royal ritual. Kopa first walks towards Kiara, who is sitting at the end of the assembled pride. She looks quite worried and sad, but she sighs gently and forces a smile when Kopa reaches her.

Tiffu beamed as she voiced her thoughts. "Wow, his first hunt! You must be so proud, Kiara and Kopa. Here he is!"

Torrent emerges from over a hill on the trail. He looks at Jaja, who is standing next to the path. He looks a bit worried until Jaja spoke to him.

"Torrent."

Ono perches nearby while Timon and Pumbaa embrace goofily under his tree.

"Good luck, Torrent! He'll be great. His first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, Torrent. Good luck, Torrent!" was the voices from Kion, Brandt and Faraji.

Nala smiled proudly as she watched her grandson walk past, "My, how you've grown!"

Kopa embraced Torrent as Kiara is looking vaguely glum.

"You'll do just fine."

Torrent nuzzled his father before looking at his mother, "Mother... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Kiara glances at Kopa and Nala who just walked down to join them, who raises their eyebrows at her. She rolls eyes upward acquiescently.

"All right... I promise."

They rub heads; Timon and Pumbaa break into tears causing Ono to groaned as he covered himself. Torrent looks back as Sherise walks over and nuzzles her brother.

"Be careful, Torrent."

The goldish lion nodded before he nuzzle Sherise back and smiles, "I will." then he runs off into the fields.

After everyone went off Kiara moves surreptitiously over to her daughter.

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Sherise looked unsure but nods anyway before jumping down and running off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

Jara stood and stretched her body before heading down the slope towards the watering hole. The golden blonde yellow lioness reflected on her life since she became a pridelander. She had a best friend who was also the leader of the famous Lion Guard, how many can say that? Also, she may have found the one. Her thoughts was intrupted by someone calling her. Jara turned to see Ayana and Alexia trotting towards her.

"Hey, Jara! Wait up!"

Jara flickered her right ear towards the creamy tan lioness as confusion filled her green eyes. "What can I do for you?"

Alexia frowned before she narrowed her dark blue eyes. "How dare you speak to your queen like that!"

Jara looked at the creamy orange lioness before lifting her head with a glare of her own. "Ayana is no queen of mine. Sherise has more of my respect, not because she's my friend but she's also our princess."

With a lash of her tail, Jara stalked off. Alexia glared after the older lioness before looking at her friend.

"What are we going to do?"

Ayana shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. But until then, let's wait for Torrent's return."

Alexia nodded before following Ayana back towards priderock.

 _ **In the Plains**_

Sherise found Torrent near some grazing zebra. The lioness looked up as a the smell of brunt grass reached her black nose. But her mistake was she didn't move fast enough.

"Sherise!"

Sherise winched before she looked and saw a fuming Torrent.

"Were...were you following me!?"

Sherise looked down and sighed. Ashamed.

"I can't believe this! I don't believe you! How could you do this to me!"

Sherise looked at Torrent and took a deep breath. "Mom didn't want you to get hurt and neither do I."

Sherise looks up and her eyes widen as she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the zebras turn and run back in their direction.

"Torrent! Run!"

Torrent looks and his face pales before he turns, and begins to run back the way he came with Sherise; with the herds and birds following them.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Sherise was running to realise that her brother wasn't with her. She anxiously searched the plains for her brother but came empty.

"Sherise!"

The russet red lioness perked her ears as Oni flew over. The leader of the Lion Guard sighed in relief. "Oni, I lost sight of-"

"Torrent's is in trouble!"

 _ **Further in the Pridelands**_

Torrent some how found himself sperated form Sherise and now finds his self trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. He sees a high stone overhang above the flames; he leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but he falls unconscious upon reaching the top. Barton and Elena appears from the smoke and looms over him; he wakes for a moment and sees them baring their teeth down at him, then loses consciousness again. Barton grabs the nape of his neck and throws his front half on top of his, and begins to carry the prince away from the fire with Elena carrying the other half. They leap across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with Torrent down a slope into a pool of water, where Torrent begins to sink. Elena dives for him and drags him to shore. Ono who was flying overhead, watches the event.

"I must tell Kiara!"

Ono flies back to Priderock. As Barton and Elena drags Torrent to shore, and he wakes up, gasping for breath.

"Where am I?"

Elena smirked, "You're safe... in the Pridelands."

Torrent looks bewildered and stands up, and grows "The Pridelands! Who are you to bring me here, rogues?"

Barton scoffed, "I think we're the ones who saved your life."

Torrent narrowed his orange eyes. "I had everything under control!"

Elena raised a eye brow and smirked, "Not where we were standing."

Torrent glared, "Move downwind."

The lions confront each other. Torrent begins jumping from side to side, as he had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon Elena's interest is piqued.

"What are you doing?"

 _"What are you doing?"_

Torrent shook his head as his eyes widen, "Elena?"

Elena smirks just as Sherise runs over snarling with Kiara, Kopa, Kion, Brandt and some of the pride.

"Torrent! You're all right." Torrent said as he and head bumped the surprised prince.

Torrent shook his head and nuzzled back but then remember the betrayal, "Mother... how could you break your promise?"

Kiara looks at Sherise who lowers her head. Kiara looks back at Torrent. "It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!"

"But I was doing just fine! Even before Elena-"

Kiara looks up and looks at the lion and lioness and snarls as she remembers them as Alyssa and Akan's children. "Barton! Elena!" she roars at them.

Kopa is surprised at his mate's ferocity. "Kiara?"

Kiara snorted before looking at the Outsiders. "So what? You saved her?"

Everyone looks at the Barton and Elena as they nodded.

Kiara growled, "Why?"

"We humbly ask to join your pride."

Kiara immediately roared at the cold beige lion, "No! You two were banished with the other Outsiders."

Elena stood tall and said, "We have left the Outsiders. We are rogues. Judge us now, for what we are... or are we to be blamed for a crime we didn't commit?"

Kiara snarls as the golden orange queen paces around. Kopa looks at Kiara hard.

"Kiara... we owe them our son's life."

Ono flies down and says, "Mmm... yes, my queen. Clearly we are in their debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Kiara paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.

"My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you two really are."

Elena smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at Torrent, who smiles back at him. Ono turns his back on the Outsiders.

"Hmph! Riffraff."

Ono flies off. They all make their way back to priderock, with Elena and Barton walking behind Kiara growling to their selves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here we are, chapter twenty. Before we start I want to freshen up those who don't remember that Zazu died at the beginning of this story and Ono is Kiara's majordomo as well as the chief keenest of sight on the guard. Now without further ado here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Ayana grew worried as she and Alexia waited for the return of the prince and the pride. She had plans for Torrent later, she was going to get him to mate her. She has been waiting for a long time and just couldn't wait any longer. A nudge to her shoulder brought the young creamy tan lioness out of her unlioness thoughts to look into the brown eyes of her mother. Ashaki looked away causing her daughter to move her own brown eyes to where her mother was looking to gasp at the two unknown lions following behind the king and queen. She narrowed her eyes when they close.

"Outsiders, you don't belong here." Ayana snarled.

Sherise rolled her purplish-blue eyes. She has had enough of this lioness' attitude. "My parents allowed them to stay. On the count that they rescued my brother."

Ayana glared at the russet red lioness before snapping her eyes towards Kopa and Kiara, "You're going to let them in our pride?"

Kopa was about to respond when Ashaki cut in with a growl. "No, you can't,"

Kiara sighed before nodding her head, "I don't want to but we owe them for saving Torrent's life."

The reluctantly agreed before heading into the cave for the night. Elena and Barton followed after Torrent but as soon as they was close to the den

Ayana growled at them, mostly Elena and said, "Not tonight."

Elena glared as she thought about pining her down and killing her, but turned around and found a comfortable spot outside the den. Barton headed down the slope and away from priderock. Torrent got up and walked outside. As he walked past Ayana he gave her a disgusted look.

Then he laid down next to Elena. "Sorry about that, you can come inside if you want."

Elena gave him a small smile, "I'm okay out here, but you can go back in your den."

Torrent shook shook his head, "No I'll stay out here tonight, I've always liked looking at the stars. Besides I wanted thank you for saving me. I have no idea what I would have done if you didn't show up when you and your friend did."

Elena chuckled. "First off, Barton's my older brother." then sarcastically said, "Probably burn to your death."

From the shadows, of the cave Sherise watched and sighed before heading down the slope into the plains.

 _ **In The Plains**_

Sherise had found a hill where she sat and looked at the stars. She soon laid down and laid on her back with her paws to her tannish chest.

"What are you doing?"

Sherise leapt up to only come face to face with one of the rogues that saved Torrent. "Barton, right?" the cold beige lion nodded. "Well...Barton I'm stargazing. You can join me if you want."

Barton watched the princess lay on the grass on her back. He thought about leaving but this was the perfect opportunity. He followed suit and laid on his back. Which he has to admit felt pretty good.

Barton moved his head to look at Sherise. "So...what is the point of this?"

Sherise giggled and Barton had to stop himself from smiling from the beautiful sound. "You point out a image in stars. Like there, priderock. Do you see it?"

Barton followed Sherise's paw and seen the out lines of the kopje in the sky. "Wow."

Sherise smiled before looking at the older lion. "Can I ask you a question?"

Barton shrugged against the grass. "Sure..."

"What was it like in the Outlands?"

Barton didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat but a heavy sigh came out as well. "It wasn't grand like living here in the Pridelands. It was always train and more training."

Sherise frowned before looking at Barton with reassuring glance. "Here is not perfect. Exspecially with the consent hyena intruding but...at least you don't have to worry about that anymore, right?"

Alot of emotions ran through the mind and body of the former outlander. No one has never shown him the compassion and caring like Sherise has. He had spent a few hours with her gazing at the stars. He has never did this type of stuff before and he has no words to explain.

"Oooh. That one looks like a baby rabbit."

Barton followed the princess' paw again to the dark sky and seen the stars make a shape of a baby rabbit. He laughed at how realistic it looked. Then he caught sight of a shape to the farthest right.

"Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!"

Barton laughs this is all new to him but strangely enough he likes it. But on the other side that wasn't Sherise's cup of tea, could tell by the way she grimaces. Because in all she knew that image was a scene of the past. She remembers the night her mother brought her and Torrent under the stars and told them about Akan and the darkness that controlled him.

"Ah, I've never done this before."

Which was the truth, Alyssa, his Nalini and Corina who was Jamali and a lioness from the Outlands daughter, would deny his request in a heartbeat. Besides all his time has been on training and what little free time he had went to his son. No one knew about him and he planned on it staying that way. He sighed deeply, his son was only a few weeks old but knows that Renner must miss him. But he was knocked out of his thoughts by a calming voice.

"Really? My parents, brother and I used to do this all the time. My mother says all the great Kings and queens of the past are up there."

Barton looked back at the sky at that. His mother told him and Elena countless times how wonderful a king Akan was. How Kiara brutally attacked and killed him in cold blood without no mercy. How he was to take back a throne stolen. He wondered if he was as great as his mother says is he up there.

"You think Akan is up there?"

They look at each other; causing Barton to get up and moves off.

"No one here thinks he's very great... do they?" the cold beige lion sighed heavily.

After all that's way Kiara banished them in the first place. Just because his mother and some lionesses followed his father.

"Even though he's my father I barely remember him, but he was still..." he sighs gently. "...part of me."

Sherise gets up and sits by the male. "My mother said there was a... a darkness in Akan that he couldn't escape."

Training and begin told he was chosen to kill before he was even born. Made the young lion think, was that all to his life.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too."

Sherise's ears flickered as she frowned. She puts her paw on Barton's, and they nuzzle. He acts on instinct and nuzzles back. A warm, hot tangly feeling bubbles up in the pit of his stomach. He has never felt this way with Dyna, his son's mother. Dyna. She was suppose to be his co future queen and mate. But he here's cuddling up with the enemy. But he knows...deep down he has never felt anything but lush for Dyna. He loves her for the sake of Renner but what about him? He can't ignore his heart and his heart is screaming Sherise. But how can he love her or she love him when he was sent here to use her and turn her on her family. The cold beige lion cleared his throat and pulled away.

Not a second later concern filled the princess' purplish-blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Barton growled to himself before stalking off into the grass.

"Barton..." she didn't know why she wanted him to stay but she couldn't deny that his presence felt good and maybe she was falling.

The voice...it was something he never heard before. So he couldn't say what it sounded like. But it sure enough pulled on heartstrings that he didn't even know he had. He turned around fully prepared to tell her everything. His son, his mother's plan.

"It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..." he stops, he now can see the hurt look on the russet red lioness' face. He can't hurt her, he just couldn't. "Nothing. I gotta go."

He turns and is fully prepared to leave. Hoping to forget this night.

Sherise lowered her head and pinned her ears as she was on the verge of tears as she watched the lion she fell for walk away. "Barton- wait."

Barton pauses a moment, and looks back at Sherise's face, staring back at him; he looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by a long finger pointing up from the grass.

"And where do you think you are going?"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Barram looked around and behind him, when he seen he wasn't followed the dark grey lion quickly dashed across the desert. In long and fast strides he reached the Grassland in a quick amount of time. Without delay he walked over to a cave that was covered with ferns. Barram entered to be greeted by a pair of hazel eyes.

"Barram, it's just you." a dark cream lioness sighed in relief. Before uncovering her paws to reveal a small creamy beige bundle of fur.

Barram looked from the cub to the mother, "I thought you should know that Barton is in the Pridelands."

Dyna nodded before looking at her fussing cub. "Do you think that he'll fall for her?"

Barram nodded and nuzzled the dark cream lioness. "He's bound to betray us. After all it's in his blood. But my dad and Jamali is planning something when Alyssa fail."

Dyna tilted her head. "You sure is confident that they will fail."

Barram laughed before smiling, "Barton is dead. One way or another."

 _ **In The Oasis**_

"You sure about this?"

A old female elephant nodded. "I have been around for a long time. I know the signs."

Ororo sighed deeply before bowing her head. "Thank you, Muwba."

The elephant dipped her large head before heading further into the oasis. Ororo stood and headed for the cave her family waited for her at. Once she entered her son stood and greeted her.

"Mom, what did Muwba say? Is Bahiti going to be alright?"

Logan walked over and nuzzled the black lioness before looking at his son. "Orville. Give your mother a chance to get it out."

Ororo smiled grateful before looking at her son. "Sweetie, nothing is really wrong with Bahiti. She's pregnant."

Orville's light brown eyes widen as he turned to look at his sleeping mate. "I'm going to be a father."

"Congrats, Vill'!" Remi exclaimed before lying by her friend.

Orville was in a state of shock before he shook his head and headed out of the cave. "I need to clear my head. If Bahiti wakes, tell her I'll be back."

Logan, Ororo and Remi nodded before turning their attention to the sleeping golden peach lioness as the young dark beige lion ran out into the greenery of the oasis home.


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back dear readers. I'm sorry about the late update but here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

On a hill sat Vitani's son, Barram as he watched the whole thing between his promised bride and the queen of the Pridelands, when he seen that Elena wasn't going to attack he ran back to the Outlands where Vitani was waiting on a large rock.

"Did my sister complete her mission?"

Barram shook his head and the light tanned lioness gave a loud roar before looking at his son.

"Are you sure?"

Barram nodded and said, "Affirmative, I seen it with my own eyes."

Vitani turns away snarling. "Elena can not betray us!"

 _ **At Priderock, the next morning**_

Elena stormed out of the cave and paced by the peak. Her mind is racing with alot thoughts. She can't go through with the plan, she loves Torrent to much to hurt him. She decided to come clean. About her intentions to kill Kiara and tell him about her brother's part in the plan. With a deep breath she turned and headed for the cave. Where Torrent was walking out with that bright, beautiful smile of his.

"Torrent...I need to talk to you."

"Torrent! I don't want you talking her!"

The two young lions looked and seen the stern Kiara glaring at Elena. Kiara will admit to any one that she was hoping to have a daughter in law in Ayana. But she seen the love in the former rouge's eyes for her son.

"I would like to speak with her." then the golden orange lioness turned to the young goldish lion. "Find your sister. She didn't return to the cave last night."

Torrent nodded before he smiled as he watched the love of his life and her his mother descend down the rocky steps and into the savannah.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Elena stood frozen from fear as she watched her mother's followers attack Kiara. Sending the golden orange queen into the dried up gorge below. Her heart raced knowing that there's a possibility that her mother and her allies may succeed. Climbing higher the tawny beige lioness got a scary better look. Kiara was climbing a pile of logs with her mother and her followers. Alyssa caught sight of the chosen one up top and sneered.

"Elena! Get her now!"

Elena turned and headed for a slope leading into the gorge. So when Elena seen the cluster of dust and the logs piled on top of the other. She panicked thinking it was Kiara but as she tried to moved the logs more fell. Elena was harshly shoved aside by her mother. Her green eyes widen when she seen who was under the logs.

"Nalini..."

The whitish-beige lioness was gasping for air and coughing. "I'm sorry, Mother... I tried..."

"Ssshh."

"Well... I finally got your attention, didn't I... "

Alyssa smiles tenderly at her eldest and cradles her face in her paw.

"Didn't I..." Nalini managed one last time before closing her eyes.

Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs. Tears fell from her purplish eyes as she mourned for her half sister.

"Nalini..."

Unknown to the rest but to her remaining daughter and followers, Alyssa was crying. Nalini looked so much like Akan that she tried to shield her and now she was gone.

"Akan... watch over our poor Nalini." she turns on Elena. "You!"

Elena wasn't expecting her mother's rage. So she was lost when Alyssa swats her across the face with outstretched claws.

"Eeaugh!"

Elena looks away in pain, but soon turns her head, glaring at her mother. Alyssa recoils at the sight, shocked; Elena now has a scar over her left eye just like her father's. Alyssa recovers quickly, growling menacingly.

"What have you done?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I...I did nothing!"

The creamy beige lioness growled. "Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Akan!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You cannot escape it! Nalini is dead because of you!"

"No."

"You've killed your own sister!"

Elena's face paled as the words of Kiara resurfaced. How Akan killed his brother for the throne.

"No!"

Elena turns and runs out from among her mother's followers, many of whom are growling and snarling at her departure. She has to reach the Pride Lands and explain, to tell Torrent everything. But first she was find her brother.

In the Pridelands

Barton opened his greenish-blue eyes with a yawn. He looked at his side to see the russet red lioness sound asleep. He smiled, Sherise was already a beautiful creature but as he watched her sleep she was so peaceful and it made his heart throb with a lot of emotions, one of them being lust. The cold beige male shook his head before looking at the princess when she started to stir.

Sherise blinked her pretty purplish-blue eyes open and looked up at the handsome lion sitting by her. "Well hello handsome."

Barton smiled charmingly before bending down and nuzzled the younger lioness. "I had a wonderful time last night. Truly refreshing."

Sherise stood with a stretch and Barton had advert his eyes. The russet red lioness giggled before licking Barton across the cheek. "I have to patrol and report to my mother. I'll see you later."

Barton nodded and nuzzled Sherise who returned the affection. The two soon shared a cat like kiss before Barton watched the lovely lioness walk away with a heavy sigh. Barton inhaled and exhaled before heading towards the watering hole before exploring the Pridelands, the home he had when he was a cub but it was nothing like this. Perhaps, his mother is wrong. If Kiara was such a awful ruler than why was everything green and plenty. But he remembers the Pridelands gray and dead, causing the lionesses to starve.

"Barton!"

The cold beige lion turned his head to see his sister running towards him. But as she got closer his eyes widened at the scar across the tawny beige lioness' left eye. "Elena? What happened to your eye?"

Elena lowered her head and shook it. "That's not important right now. I was with Kiara and mom ambushed us. We have to go back and explain...the them truth."

Barton's eyes widened. "We need to go. Now."

Elena nodded and walked alongside her brother as the siblings headed to the speck of priderock in the distance.

 **Author's Note: I want to put out that there's a prequel to the Innocence stories up. Called The First Sunrise, if given the chance check it out and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I appreciate all the reviews. As too how the queen will take the ambush, you have to wait and see. Also I have to say that this is the last chapter of Innocence II. I'm sorry but I ran out of ideas for this book. The ones I do have are better suited for the next book.**

Sherise smiled, content that there were no problems, no issues to deal with. As princess and leader of the Lion Guard it's in her duty to handle any problems while on patrol. But strangely, not a lot of animals were in the savannah. Just as the russet red lioness was about to ponder why most of the animals weren't in the savannah when Oni flew over.

"Thank the stars I found you! You're needed at priderock!"

Sherise frowned before running off towards the kopje with the female egret flying over her. Sherise couldn't fully focus on the beautiful feeling of the wind through her russet red and tannish fur. Her mind was running through the possibilities of why she was needed. But as the kopje came into view she noticed that most of the animals that she didn't see on her patrol was under priderock. Sherise quickly climbed up the rocky slope and got her brother's side as their mother's angry roar made her look towards the peak.

 _"EXLIE!"_

"No!" Sherise turned her purplish-blue eyes towards Torrent to see his handsome face scrunched up in horror as tears filled his orange eyes. "Elena!"

Sherise watched as the animals chased off the tawny beige lioness and...

"Barton!" Sherise cried out and went to go to the queen but Zuri and Tama blocked her path.

But there wasn't anything they could do but to watch the two run. It tore at their hearts, the prince and princess lowered their heads and cried. After a while and it got quiet, Torrent broke past and went to his mother with Sherise at his side once again.

"Please mother. Reconsider." the goldish lion pleaded.

Kiara turned with a angry, stern expression. "No. You two will not leave priderock without a escort."

Sherise took a step forward. "I don't know what's going on but you can't do that. You don't even know them."

Kiara turned her heated gaze on her daughter. "Of course you don't Where were you last night?" Sherise felt uncomfortable hearing the venom in her mother's voice. The queen didn't give her youngest the chance to explain. "You probably with them. After all your father is! No doubt your and Alyssa used them to get to me!"

Kopa apporched with wide unbelievable dark green eyes. "Kiara."

Sherise shook her shock off and looked at her mother in confusion. "My father? Isn't-"

"No you foolish girl!" Kiara snarled. "Your father is a traitor murderer that is allied with Alyssa. You're nothing but a mistake that shouldn't of happened!"

Sherise wanted to say something, anything but her voice was gone. She looked at her paw and realised the truth. She was the outcome of a rape. Tears streamed down her face, with a sob the heartbroken princess ran into the cave while the pride looked after her sadly.

Torrent shook his head. He never thought his mother could be so vile. He narrowed his inherited eyes at the golden orange lioness. "Mother-"

Kiara shook her head before turning to face the still gathered animals. "Torrent...I'm only trying to protect you. Barton, Elena...and Sherise are following after their fathers' pawprints. And I must follow my father's."

Anger and disbelief clouded his vision as he looked at his mother. "You'll never be Simba!"

Torrent ran into the cave ignoring the look of the pride. He looked around to find the cave empty. He frowned confused until he saw light coming from a hole in the back of the cave.

 _ **On Priderock**_

"Sherise's gone!"

The pride gasped as some began to whisper. Torrent looked at his mother and groaned before running down the rocky slope. Kiara still stood almost breathless as she watched her son gallop across the plains. Kopa now was sitting in between his mother and Nala.

Kopa looked at the old peachy cream lioness and said, "Nala, can you and mother handle the animals and the pride?"

Nala nodded, still shooken up about her daughter's outburst and walked over to the peck with the goldish lioness follwing behind. Kopa looked at Kiara who was heading in the cave. Kopa got up and walked over to the dishearted queen.

"You were wrong. Very wrong Kiara."

Kiara was sitting on the royal platform in the cave when Kopa came trotting over.

"You can't actually be happy with this!"

Kopa glared at his mate. " _My_ children are happy! Barton and Elena had no tie with what happened. To Simba or Almasi. I'm angered about your attack but I'm not taking it out on Sherise! She didn't ask for to be born. She's a gift and I still believe she is."

With that the pale golden king lashed his tail and stormed out off the cave only to be rained on. Kopa looked up and saw that is was raining.

"My liege!"

Kopa turned his head and saw Ono flying his way. "Ono, what is it?" asked Kopa his eyes full with worry.

"Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack...it's war!"

TLKTLKTLKTLK

In the dusty plains on the outskirts of the Pridelands Torrent was looking for Elena, Barton and Sherise as rain drops damp his fur. Torrent soon sat on a hill top and began to cry. The winds started to pick up and the sound of thunder rolling reach the broken heart prince ears. Torrent sniffed some tears that mixed with the rain and looked to they dark sky to gasped. In the sky a shape of a lion was forming in the dark clouds. The figure was ghostly at first but soon gain color and coherence. The lion was bright golden with a bright red mane and glowing orange eyes.

" _Torrent_." the lion's voice boomed.

Torrent was awestruck but manage to speak. "Who are you?"

" _I am Simba._ "

Torrent stood gaping at the image of his late grandfather.

 _"Torrent, my grandson. My time here is very short, but you need to know that your pride needs you right now. You are the only one that can mend the two prides right now."_

Torrent just looked on as his grandfather's image began to fade.

Before Simba's image faded all the way he manage to say _"And remember We Are One."_

Torrent watched his grandfather fade into the sky before bowing his head and rolled the words of his grandfather in his head. Then it hit him hard, without another thought the prince turned and ran towards home full speed. Torrent ran to an edge of a gorge where on the other side was his pride going to war. Torrent stood there frozen as he watched his pride, his family get beat down. Then out of no where a cold beige lion and a tawny beige lioness jumps in between Alyssa and Kiara.

"Elena!" Torrent yelled, worried for the tawny beige lioness.

Vitani who was standing behind the creamy beige lioness, waiting for the chance to get to her father's murderer, growled and pounced, sending Elena and her over the side of the gorge.

"No!" Barton and Torrent cried.

The goldish lion jumped down and climbed over the logs to the other side. Torrent manage to get to the other side and land next two his father. Not taking time to explain to the pride he rushed over to the edge to see Elena hanging on. A little further down Vitani was sliding.

"Hold on, Vitani!" shouted Torrent to his cousin as he slid down.

"Torrent!" shouted Kopa, Nala and Edina.

Vitani looked up and saw the prince making way down. The logs that blocked the river soon exploded as the water rushed through. The light tanned lioness looked back up and closed her eyes before letting go and falling in the raging water. Torrent's eyes went wide as he watched his lover's sister fall to her death. Torrent sighed and turned to Elena, who smiled at him.

Torrent smiled back. "Reach for my paw!"

Elena reach and grabbed the light prince paw. The two lions soon was up on the surface with their prides. When Torrent got his breath he turned to Kiara who was shaken up and had a glum look as Barton and Elena embraced.

"Mother please listen to me."

Kiara looked from the snarling Outsiders to her son.

"I was visited by a very wise king..."

Kiara's eyes widen as she realized who her son was talking about.

Torrent sighed and said, "And he said We Are One, it took a minute but I understand."

Torrent looked from his mother to the Outsiders and back to Kiara.

"What? Them?"

Torrent nodded and turned to the Outsiders. Some of them growled out him.

"They are us, what difference do you see!" shouted Torrent.

Vitani's daughter, Azira looked up and realized that the prince was right.

"Enough!"

The Outsiders looked at the second in command, well their new leader on Vitani's behalf.

"Azira!" Barram growled at his sister. "What do you think you're doing!"

Jareb sneered at his step daughter. "You would dishonour your mother!"

"Kopa is right, enough" yelled the young pale tan lioness as she walked over to the Pridelanders side.

The rest of the Outsiders exchange looks before walking over also. Simba looked at his son and smiled.

"Torrent!"

Torrent looked and saw Elena by her brother smiling.

"Elena."

The two lions nuzzled and licked each other with a purr. Kiara along with Kopa watched their son's happy expression. Kiara took a deep breath before she sighed.

"Elena and Barton."

Elena pulled away and looked at the golden king along with Barton.

Kiara smiled lightly as she said "I was wrong, you two belong here."

Torrent, Elena and Barton smiled at Kiara's words. Torrent and Elena nuzzled before Elena leaned on Torrent. Kiara smiled at them before turning around to meet the faces of her pride and the Outsiders.

"Let's go home all of us."

The prides smiled at each before heading home, Pride Rock. While Alyssa, Jareb and Barram returned to the Outlands with the remainder of their followers that didn't crossed sides. In the morning word about the two prides joining spread fast like a wild fire. The kingdom animals stood at the bottom of Pride Rock to witness the union of Prince Torrent and Princess-Queen consort Elena. Elena and Torrent sat next to each other nuzzling as Jaja blesses their union with a gesture of her staff. Kiara and Kopa then head down to the peck with Torrent and Elena following as the pride bowed as the royals walked by. Once at the peck Kiara roared, then she looked at Torrent who roared second. Then the four roared to their subjects. Barton roared but his heart and mind was elsewhere. He knew he had to get to his son but his heart was aching for Sherise. Wherever she's at she hopes she's alright.


End file.
